Just A Normal Life
by CHOPUSTICKU
Summary: In this universe the Spider-man we know did not originate the same way. Peter didn't know when he was born or where. All he knew was his name, age, his powers, and his sole brother Callum. They took a chance with a normal life, but the Parker luck always finds it way to them. SpideyxHarem (MJ/Red Sonja, Felicia Hardy, Carol Danvers, Silver Sablinova, Spider-Gwen, Susan Storm)
1. Chapter One: Origins

7A/N: I do not own Spider-man all rights belong to Sony.

For everyone here I sincerely apologize for stopping the previous story. It went ways I did not imagine it would go to. I think I got a little lost within my own story, and was heavily disappointed in myself. Will this one be better? That's up to you to decide. I'll try me best to somehow fix the other story for everyone who had enjoyed it. For now, please enjoy this story I've made, and from now on I'll be more careful. Thanks everyone, and sorry once more.

* * *

 **Character Profile:**

Peter Parker

Born: N/A

Genetics: Human Mutate (?)

Age: 17

Height: 5 ft 11 (180cm)

Weight: 169 lbs

Hair/Eye Colour: Brown/Hazel

 **Appearance:**

Generally, looks the same, although slightly taller and muscular. In this universe, I'm going to make Peter a relatively good-looking guy, when he actually tries to look good. Most of the time he just wears some plain t-shirt, sweater, jeans, whatever he finds comfortable.

Callum Parker

Born: N/A

Genetics: Human Mutate (?)

Age: 16

Height: 5 ft 10 (179cm)

Weight: 167 lbs

Hair/Eye Colour: Dark Brown/Brown

 **Appearance:**

Callum is an above average looking boy, same as Peter's whole, if I want look good I can if I try. He has short dark brown hair comb over to the left, with a fade. He dresses similar to Peter, t-shirts, jeans, sweaters, etc. His build is slightly less muscular than Peter's but still highly impressive.

* * *

 **Just a Normal Life**

 **Chapter One: Origins**

* * *

Let me tell you a story. A story that we aren't familiar with in Spider-man. You see, in the original Spider-man, Peter Parker was just a normal high school student. Well… He was more of the nerd and loser, but that's besides the point. One day he was bitten by a radioactive Spider that gave him superhuman powers and that changed his world forever, for better and worse.

Uncle Ben… One of Peter's most prominent parent figures died because of him. The guilt ate his heart, soul, and mind. Vowing to never let it happen to anyone every again, he wanted to use his powers of the good of the world. He wanted to be the hero to everyone's Uncle Ben and more, and thus he became Spider-man.

However, this story is not about that Spider-man…

* * *

 **Undisclosed Location**

"Callum?! Callum! Come on we have to hurry!" A young ten-year-old Peter screamed. His voice barely reaching the young boy behind him. The facilities deafening alarms were going off, with red lights flashing all over the tunnels. The two boys were covered in dirt and their clothes were all raggedy, only a piece of grey cloth covering their bodies and their privates.

"Just go! I can catch up!" Callum screamed back as loud as he could. He shot a look backwards and saw multiple shadows of men chasing after them. The young boy noticed three shadowy figures fly right past the men's shadows, and cold sweat started to run down his face. "Go! Go!"

Peter didn't need to be told twice. He started running down the concrete tunnel with Callum following closely behind him. As luck would have it, they ran into a steel reinforced door that was already overridden to be closed. Who ever was chasing these two, didn't want to let them escape.

"What do we do now!?" Callum asked in a state of panic. Peter looked around the dead end, and he felt a slight breeze on his cheek. Peter turned to his right and saw an ever so small crack in the wall, a smile of salvation grew on his face as he pointed at the wall for Callum.

"Callum! Break this wall, it looks likes it's structural integrity is compromised!" A young Peter explained. Callum gave a wide grin and slapped him on the back before winding up his right arm backwards, a crimson light generating from his hand.

*BOOM*

The concrete wall was blown to bits and a heavy spray of sea water hit the two boys faces. They couldn't see that well as it was nightfall, adding in with a heavy storm. Even with the darkness, the boys could barely hear the waves of the ocean crashing into the rocks beneath them.

Callum, being curious took one step forwards when Peter's senses kicked in and pulled him back in roughly. "Be careful!" Peter screamed just saving Callum from probable death. "I think that's a pretty long drop…"

"Maybe… 200 feet?" Callum guessed from the sounds of the waves. They couldn't see anything, it was pitch black, and the only thing they could feel was the concrete underneath their feet and the million drops of rain. Luckily for them a flash of lightning lit up the sky and the bottom were revealed for a spilt second.

"Oh my god!" Peter screamed in unison with the clap of thunder. Fear was the main emotion the two were feeling as the drop was definitely around 200 feet, if not maybe 300. Peter's senses went off again, feeling the three from before gaining on them, and this only added more stress to the situation.

"We have to jump!" The both of them said. The two grasped each others hand as they took a large breath. The two leapt off the cliff, screaming in unison only to stop abruptly when they hit the violent waves of the ocean….

* * *

 **Manhattan, New York.**

 **Six Years Later**

Peter's eyes shot wide open just as the dream ended with him and Callum hitting the ocean. Six years went by since then, and to be honest it was kind of a blur. He remembers the escape clearly, and so did Callum, but they both didn't remember that much prior to that, except for the fact that, they can do things, most people can't. However, that part never really came into discussion, and they wanted to keep it that way. They loved their life right now, and wouldn't want to jeopardize that.

*knock* *knock*

"Pete? You awake? May and Ben are calling us down for breakfast" Callum said after briefly knocking on his door. Peter looked at his clock and it was 7:50 in the morning. School started at 8:30 for them, and they were nearing the end of the school year, more specifically their last school year. After two more weeks, they were going to graduate.

 _"Graduating school huh? Never thought that would happen to us"_ Peter gave a light laugh at the thought. Six years ago, they were just some random kids Ben and May found near the shore of Long Beach. They took them in like it was nothing, offering to help them in any way they can. He and Callum couldn't believe there were such kind people in the world, they were lucky.

"Oh! There he is!" Callum waved over the now 17-year-old Peter. The two grew up well in May and Ben's household. Both of them grew to around 5 ft 11 with Callum only being an inch shorter, but in terms of body, they were both fit as hell. They never really showed anybody except May and Ben, who were absolutely amazed how fit they were, considering all they did was study, game, and eat.

"Sorry I was uh… Studying" An attempted lie from Peter but was easily waved off by May, and Ben. Callum merely shook his head and beckoned him to sit down beside him.

"Okay Petey. Whatever you say" May replied setting down a healthy stack of her infamous wheat cakes. They were paired with a healthy bunch of berries, eggs, and a cup of coffee. This was the usual meal for the Parkers, until May decides its time for some greens… Which all of them dread.

"Looks amazing as always" Peter immediately started to dig in to his food, and the same thing always happens. May tell him to slow down or he'll choke, while Ben would just say he's a growing boy. Callum would just stare at him amazed at how fast he can just down the plate and ask…

"Do you even try to chew?"

The Parkers were probably the definition of a normal family. Two parent figures working nine to five jobs. May fixes up supper, and Ben usually does the laundry, fixes anything from leaking ceilings to scratched up paint. Callum and Peter were probably the ideal sons, going to school everyday getting good marks, and always tries to help around the house. A normal family with normal problems, except… Maybe relationships…

"Morning Peter, Callum!" As the boys walked outside towards their bus stop they were greeted by a beautiful red-haired girl. This girl's name is Mary Jane Watson, also Peter's crush since they were taken in by Ben and May. Callum and Peter could clearly remember they day they met her….

 _~Flashback~_

"Callum, Peter this our neighbour's daughter, Mary Jane Watson. Say hello." May said giving the two a little push forward. At this point they were wearing normal clothing, as greeting some in rags is… Not normal. Callum and Peter thought immediately she was pretty but Peter reacted a little more flushed than Callum.

"Nice to meet you Mary Jane. My name is Callum Parker, I'm, well… Peter's younger brother, only by a few days" Callum said giving a nice wave and warm smile.

"I'm Mary Jane nice to meet you too Callum. I hope we can be good friends!" Mary Jane replied with a smile of her own which made Peter who was just staring at her, blush. May, Ben, and MJ's parents noticed this and thought it was the cutest thing ever. "And you are?" asked MJ.

"I… I am… Pee…. Pee-Pee" Peter couldn't find the words in his mouth. His eyes were locked onto MJ whilst Callum was trying really hard not to laugh at Peter's _Pee-Pee_ introduction _._ "Peeett… Peter…"

"Uh…" MJ gave the young Peter an odd look. He was mumbling his name, at least from what she heard.

"He's Peter, Peter Parker. He's just really amazed about how pretty you are" Callum straight forwardly blurted out. Peter's pupils minimized and snapped his head to his brother, whilst MJ looked down on the ground in embarrassment, although secretly happy about the compliment. The parents of the three started to giggle and laugh at Peter's and MJ's reactions, thinking THIS was the cutest thing ever.

"Why did you say that?!" Peter whispered angrily into Callum's ear, looking at MJ from time to time.

"What? You were choking, I was just trying to help. It was true anyways right?" Callum replied as Peter couldn't look at MJ anymore, at least on that day.

 _~Flashback End~_

"Hello? Peter?" Callum waved his hand in front of the 16-year-old. Peter snapped back into the present looking at the two in front of him. He guessed he spaced out for way to long and was probably just standing staring at her like a weirdo. "Say good morning at least."

"G-G-G-Good morning… MJ… Uh… Um… H-How…" Peter stuttered multiple times, trying to again, find the right words. MJ merely tried to hold back some of her laughter, whilst Callum was shaking his head.

*BEEP* *BEEP*

"Hey MJ! Come on, let's go babe!" A nice BMW pulled up in front of their drive way. The boy sitting inside was a high school student named Flash Thompson, the guy who loved to make Peter's, and Callum's life a living hell. MJ and Flash were dating as well, which didn't help Peter's heart, especially since they've been going out since tenth grade.

"Okay, Flash gimme me a few seconds!" MJ replied loudly. She ran over to give the two boys a quick hug before running over to Flash's car, "Good to see you two. You look… Good Peter" She said with a really quick wink, one that Peter could not see as he was still processing the hug. MJ got into Flash's car and the two went off to the streets, but not before Flash sent a threatening glare at the two.

"A-Are you doing!?" Peter yelled scaring Callum out of his pants. "Wha? What happened?! Did it go well?!"

"Oh yeah! For sure. She was very warm and kind, and you in turn were very polite, calm and respectful. I think it went very well!" Callum sarcastically answered, with Peter looking at him with glowing eyes.

"Really?!"

"NO! It was awkward as hell man… Jesus. For a second there I thought you were going to say Pee-Pee again" Callum mocked, and Peter was reliving those embarrassing memories all over gain.

"God it was that bad…" Peter sunk to the ground and grabbed his knee's trying not to think of what had happened. Whenever he see's MJ he blanks out and can only see her, and it makes him nervous as hell.

"Come on Pete, we'll talk about it on the bus. Were going to be late" Callum said, dragging his older brother down the street towards the bus stop. As the two got on they were instantly stared at by the other students on the bus. The two weren't the most popular kids in school, they always kept to themselves, which somehow labels them as weirdos…. Its high school what do you expect?

"Are you going to ask her out at some point? Or at least tell her how you feel?" Callum asked taking out a laptop from his backpack. He laptop was shared by the two of them, and they usually stuffed it with some weird concept ideas. Callum opened up one where it showed some sort of weird wrist mounted gadget.

"Ask her out? She has a boyfriend, one that can…" Peter started but stopped mid thought, only to be finished by Callum.

"One that can what? Beat you up? Yeah that's not going to happen even if you wanted him to" Callum said finishing up Peter's thought. The love-struck boy shook his head and continued his argument.

"Look either way, she has a boyfriend, one that has a nice car too. Besides I highly doubt she'd ever like me anyways… Have you seen me try to talk to her?" Peter asked, with Callum giving him a _are you serious_ kind of look.

"I don't know Pete. The world is filled with possibilities, don't sell yourself short" Callum said trying to reassure his brother. Peter merely sighed and shook his head and his attention drifted outside. He watched jealously as couples held hands and unconsciously…

"Don't touch my hand" Callum said still looking at the laptop.

"Sorry…"


	2. Chapter Two: SCIENCE!

**A/N:** Hey everyone, glad you guys liked the chapter. Thank you for the love, please enjoy!

I do own Spider-man, all rights belong to Sony.

* * *

 **Chapter Two: SCIENCE!**

* * *

It took the usual amount of time to get to school. The route was always the same, and to be honest it was kind of mundane every time Callum and Peter went to school. They didn't complain what so ever since it was peaceful… Until they got to school…

*PANG*

"JESUS!" Peter screamed dodging to the right as a football flew right by his face hitting the bus behind him. The people who threw it, guess who? It was the football team, AKA the Flash Mob Squad. That's the name Peter and Callum thought up anyways.

"How many times have they done this?" Callum ask ignoring the glares of the football team. Peter followed behind him as one of the players ran to pick up the ball, but not before attempting to slam into his shoulder. However, for Peter it was easy enough to avoid.

"Uh… This was the 186th time I believe" Peter answered making leaning his shoulder back avoiding the slam of the one of the defenders of the team. The football player clicked his tongue in annoyance as he failed to, in anyway inflict harm to the kid. "Also, the 186th time I avoided it, 187th if you count that one as well"

"I wouldn't count 99% of those. They literally threw it in the same exact spot EVERY TIME. I don't know if that's amazing or just plain stupid…" Callum said, except saying the last part a little quieter as he walked by the Flash Mob Squad with his brother beside him. This was a normal occurrence, they would start school the Flash Mob Squad would try to ruin their day and fail. I mean it sounds bad, but since they can't really do any harm it wasn't that bad.

"Good thing those guys are as smart as a rock" Peter joked. The two made their way into Midtown High School and headed for their lockers. The brother's lockers were located near the principal's office, due to… Obvious reasons, and it was great. It was like one of those bonfires in Dark Souls, that's what Peter said it was like anyways.

"Ok there's no need to insult rocks like that" Callum replied starting to open his locker. Their first class was science, probably the two's most favourite subject, next to biology, physics, and math. The two were the biggest nerds in the school, also the highest achieving ones, which gains a lot of support from their teachers. Other students tend to mark them as teacher pets, but that didn't matter to them… They get free lunches! It's not the greatest but they save money.

Class was about to start and the Parker brothers made it to their class ten minutes early. Most people just milk out the minutes but they were there for their own reasons. Since their grades are better than everyone else's, the science teacher allowed them access to lab given that he is there with them.

"Hey, Pete. So, I went through the formula and thought I added this to it… I think it might solve our problem" Callum took out the laptop from before and flipped it around towards Pete. The project they were working on was a small wrist mounted gadget with a sensor that reached the palm of the user's hand. Pete overlooked the formula and tilted his head.

"I'm not sure… I think it might help stabilize it but the longevity will most likely be compromised…" Peter answered. They gathered all the necessary chemicals that the lab had available to them. However, the project they were doing required more chemicals, and most likely chemicals that school cannot get their hands on.

*click*

The door to the lab opened and Mr. Hardy the science teacher entered, he was an old man with white hair and one hell of a stylish mustache, he was also wearing one of his really nice black suits. He was carrying what seemed like some heavy boxes, in fact there were multiple behind him. Callum quickly and quietly closed the laptop and slid it across the desk with Peter smoothly catching it in his bag.

"Oh! Peter, Callum! How are you two doing today? Didn't think you two would be in already" Mr. Hardy greeted the two students smiling whilst placing the box on his desk

"Well we thought we could try some things out… But that's not important, do you need any help?" Peter asked already walking over to the door ready to assist. Callum followed in his brother's foot steps and it seemed dumb for Mr. Hardy to say no.

"That would be great, thank you boys." Mr. Hardy answered with a warm smile. The two boys nodded and went outside grabbing the boxes that seemed heavy but for them it was nothing. There were a lot actually, around ten in total. "Thank you, it would've been hell getting all these in here before class…"

"Whats in these anyways?" Callum asked turning around the boxes. All of them were labelled, _property of Oscorp Industries._ Peter snuck a look as well, and two were immediately intrigued. Oscorp was a multi-billion/international organization. Crema of the crop scientists, highly advanced technology, and were renowned for their bio-tech.

"These are new chemicals and equipment from Oscorp, courtesy of your friend's dad Norman Osborn. Apparently, he was there that day at the convention. He saw your Solar Glider concept and was blown away. Plus, the fact the Harry always gushes about you two." Mr. Hardy explained, trying to hide his excitement for the boys. However, the excitement busted out of the two.

"No way! Seriously?!" Callum jumped, trying his bets not to rip open the boxes. Equipment and chemicals from Oscorp? This was a dream come true for them.

"Wha? Why though? Our Solar Glider was a bust. It malfunctioned within four minutes" Peter explained. He and Callum remembered it clearly. It happened around a month ago. They were invited to a science convention by the Empire State University….

* * *

 _~Flashback~_

"Who the hell are they?"

"High school students? Seriously?"

"I heard they were competing…"

"Wow… Are you serious?"

"Probably just a baking soda volcano…"

Those were the words of multiple ESU students at the university. That really didn't get to the two as they had plenty experience getting shit talked on. Besides they were more focused on their project. The Solar Glider, it's essentially what you'd think it be. An airborne glider that runs on solar energy, with a few cool things. The glider was still covered by a cloth, and oddly enough the shape of it does indeed look like a volcano.

The professors of the university plus a few gentlemen and women wearing fancy clothing walked around looking at the stalls. Everyone in the convention were pretty much all ESU students as it was the highest form of education plus a lot of world renown inventors come from this place. Examples would be the great Howard Stark, his son Tony Stark, Norman Osborn, the under appreciated Otto Octavius, and many more.

The group of scientists, at least presumably took an interest in Peter's and Callum's stall. Being the ONLY high school stall since the past forty years, they took a major interest in it. With that attention, they were the first ones to present their project out of everyone.

"Hey! Hey! Felicia, look over there. Those are the high school students everyone was talking about." A female university student called over to a drop-dead gorgeous platinum blonde. She had a great sense of style, a voluptuous body, and a seductive aura around her. She was the definition of a femme fatale. The platinum blonde, named Felicia walked over to her friend with a boring look on her face.

"Ugh… It's just a science convention… A bunch of nerds, no good guys" Felicia complained, with her friend groaning as if she heard that everyday.

"Come on Felicia, you can't tell me none of this stuff interests you" Her friend asked, only for Felicia to scoff lightly, sort of paying attention to Peter's and Callum's stall.

"Ladies and gentlemen. Let me present to you from Midtown High school, Peter Parker and Callum Parker. They entered this contest with a never before seen addition… A technological outbreak I would say!" The announcer was very enthusiastic about it, it only made Peter and Callum more nervous since he was hyping it up… Kind of like how Peter was hyped up about Destiny but was disappointed. "These boys present to you…. The SOLAR GLIDER!"

Callum ripped off the cover creating a dramatic reveal. A sleek silver glider appeared in front of everyone's eyes. Although it was not in the air, it already had huge reactions. Scientists and professors were astounded by the design since it only came from two high school students. The other students tried to hide their amazement out of envy.

"Let present to you, our concept Solar Glider. Mainly this was built for pedestrian usage to help extend the cities road space problem. With this environmentally safe glider that uses Solar energy, civilians can traverse the streets without worry." Peter explained nodding his head to Callum. His brother walked over to the glider and activated the switch, a low whirring sound was made as a small gust of wind came from the bottom.

"Whoa…" Was the only sound Felicia's friend made. The platinum blonde merely sighed but was at least interested in what was going on. She was primarily focused on the one speaking thinking he was actually sorta cute, in a dorky nerdy way.

The glider's four turbines in the back turned on with a blue ring lighting up. It lifted off of the ground smoothly and was hovering almost completely steady. Before the glider was making some low whirring sounds, now it was completely silent, almost as silent as a Tesla car. Peter then smiled looking at the faces of everyone present, and started to walk around the convention.

"Even if you're walking it can follow you around, or call it whenever you want." Peter said placing on a small wrist band. He made a swirling motion with his finger pointing upwards and the glider started to turn and follow him. Everywhere he went it followed, kind of creepy, but it was still cool. "Maybe let it do some tricks" Peter twisted his wrist three times, and glider did a hovering triple barrel roll, startling some of the spectators.

"Whoa…"

"That's so cool…"

"That was awesome"

The other students who were not apart of the convention were flabbergasted. They wanted to see more and that what Peter and Callum was going to give them, by taking it a step further.

"Next… I'm going to need a volunteer…" Peter walked around looking around from someone that catches his eye. He thought to make it a little fun for himself, as he walked right in front of Felicia with his back turned. He spun around and pointed his finger at the platinum blonde, both getting a surprise, one good, and the other, presumably bad…

"It's YOuu…. Oh…" Peter's voice went from charismatic to slightly confused. He looked at this gorgeous girl and his brain stopped to process what he was looking at. Felicia was also in the same position at least in the brain processing part. For Peter however, his need to kill this presentation took over his shyness of pretty girls and pushed through it. "Alright everyone! We have our volunteer, whats you're name?"

"F-Felicia Hardy… And I am NOT doing that!" Felicia heavily objected to the idea only to have her friend push her forward.

"Oh yes she is! Go on!" Her friend said with a devious smile. Felicia Hardy wanted to kill her but could mouth the words _You traitor_ or _You bitch_ either way she wasn't happy.

"Don't worry Ms. Hardy I will only need you for a minute and then you can plop back onto the ground." Peter lead the pretty university student over the glider where Peter motioned it to stop. Felicia reluctantly followed through only because there were tons of people watching her. Peter helped her onto the glider and it was the coolest thing she could ever feel.

"It… It feels like I'm standing on nothing…" Felicia said in amazement. It just felt like her feet was floating. She looked down and the glider was hovering perfectly. Peter motioned it to move around a little, everyone thought she would fall, but the Peter explained another feature.

"The glider also contains a self-balancing regulator system. If the rider at any point starts shift off balance the glider will appropriately compensate for it, allowing almost always perfect balance." The ooh's and ahs started to come in complimenting the feeling of confidence in Peter and Callum. It was all going well until…

 **ERROR MALFUNCTION. ERROR. ERROR. ERROR.**

Callum snapped his head back at his laptop as the systems for the glider started to malfunction. That's when Peter's senses went off and everything turned into slow motion for him. He jumped and grabbed Felicia off of the glider as sparks flew from it. He landed, rolling on his back keeping any sort of painful contact from her.

The glider started to go haywire, spinning around dangerously, only being held back by its metal wire restraints. Everyone in the building started to run away in fear whilst Callum was calm and collected working on a manual shut down for the glider on his laptop.

"Uh… Callum!?" Peter screamed still holding onto Felicia, he ducked down dodging the glider's relatively sharp wing from decapitating him. Since everyone was panicking in fear, no one was there to witness Peter's amazing evasions except for his brother. "Anytime would be great now!"

"Almost got it!" Callum screamed.

"How long are you going to hold onto me?!" Felicia screamed, breaking out of Peter's grasp, not realizing the glider was coming right at her from behind.

"Got it!" Callum successfully stopped the glider but the momentum it gained was keeping it afloat. Peter's eyes widened as tried to save the girl.

"Watch out!" Peter lunged for her, grabbing her arm, pulling her into his body. That's was when Felicia felt Peter's hard body… No not there… But his chest. He was muscular as hell, more so then the guys here. The two fell back, with Peter's back hitting the pillar behind them and the glider sticking itself into it right over their heads.

"Hey Pete are you oka…" Callum ran over deeply concerned for his brother, only to see Peter holding tightly onto this platinum femme-fatale. He wanted to smile sooo badly but given the situation he couldn't.

"Are you okay Ms. Hardy?" Peter looked straight into Felicia's green eyes. At this point Peter's worrisome nature came in and disregarded his shyness of girls. Felicia could only stare back not saying a word. Let's see here, he was smart, pretty damn cute, brave, hella fit, and he saved her life… from his demon project but saved her nonetheless.

"I-I… I… Um… Yeah I'm-I'm fine" Felicia stuttered multiple times releasing herself from Peter's grasp. "T-Thank you…!" The pretty girl ran away with her friend following close by her, leaving Peter with a worried look on his face.

"I hope she wasn't hurt" Peter wondered with Callum giving him a nudge on the shoulder. "Hm?"

"She totally has a crush on you now. Nice moves" Callum complimented as Peter's shyness start to resurface.

"Oh my god! Did I really just do that!?" Peter looked at his hands like had done something indecent, he started to blush heavily remembering where he was grabbing her… The hips mostly. "Oh… My lord…"

"You know… As happy as I am for you… We done fucked up royally…" Callum pointed out. Peter lifted his head up, and suddenly all previous thoughts were wiped from his mind. The glider basically destroyed the convention, at least anything within 20 metres of theirs. Other stalls neat by were destroyed and angry looks from Uni students hovered over their heads.

"Fucking high schoolers man…"

"Ruining everything…"

"Just go back already…"

"Ugh… I hope they don't go to this school. If they do, I'm transferring out"

Now words of hate were starting to come out, at least this time it was out loud so they could hear everything. Peter and Callum easily ignored their insults as they started to clean up. The professors, scientists shook their heads, obviously heavily judging them, except for one.

Norman Osborn smiled happily at the boys and shook his head at the other so-called _professors_ and _scientists._

"Well we better start cleaning up…" Peter sighed as all of their hard work was destroyed, and now their names are going to be tainted in the science world.

"Don't worry Pete, we'll come back with something even better. We always do" Callum reassured his brother placing his hand on his shoulder. The two started to clean up their stall whilst also apologizing to everyone.

 _~Flashback End~_

* * *

"Yeah that was horrendous… But! Peter got a university student crushing on him." Callum said reminding Peter of the glorious yet embarrassing moment.

"Oh? You did huh? What a stud" Mr. Hardy nudged Peter's shoulder who only sunk down in embarrassment. "Well… I still have to set up for class, why don't you guys look around?"

"Sure! Thanks Mr. Hardy!" Callum waved off their teacher, whom is probably their most favourite one. He always gave them advice, and encouraged them, he was like a second father to them. Mr. Hardy left the room most likely walking back into his office.

Callum and Peter started to organize the boxes and with their physique it wasn't that hard. They placed the new equipment in the giant shed in the back of the class room. These were things that Oscorp uses in their own company. As the two were reorganizing the chemicals in the chemical storage Peter noticed something intriguing.

"No way… Hey Callum! Look" Peter brought over a giant vial of a certain chemical. Callum squinted slightly and saw the name of it. His mouth shot open and wanted to say something, but all that came out were sounds. Luckily his brother knew what he was trying to say. "Let's go try this out!"

"Okay… now for this part… Carefully okay Callum?" Peter warned watching his brother pour in some sort of green chemical into a purple one. As soon as green touched purple the whole vial started to smoke, Peter grabbed one of the mixing spoons nearby his hand and dunked it in.

"Ready?" The two said to each other. Peter slowly pulled out a strange white sticky string, that resembled spider silk. The two jumped up in silent excitement almost knocking over the table. "Holy shit it actually worked?!" Peter stared ecstatically at their synthetic spider webs.

"Hey come let's try it out!" Callum went through his bag and gave Peter two small wrist mounted gadgets resembling a spider. Peter opened up two sides of the gadget and poured the green into one side and purple into the other. He closed it up and mounted it onto his wrist.

The two were so focused and happy about their achievement that they didn't notice people starting to come into class. Peter aimed nearby the door, actually at the trash can near the door and tapped the shooting sensor with his middle and ring finger. A small ball of the web formula shot out at amazing speed.

"How did you miss!? He literally comes through that bus every da-?!" Flash Thompson, the king and the ruler of Flash Mob Squad walked in at the worse timing. His shoulder jerked up as he felt some sort of sticky thing on his neck.

Peter and Callum looked up and immediately their first words were, in respective order…

"Oh…"

"Shit…"

* * *

Hey everyone! Figured I introduce Felicia a little earlier since I didn't do it in What is a Hero. What did you guys think? The pre-Black Cat Felicia Hardy so her personality isn't as heavily altered. Also, everyone's origins are going to be a little different. You know how it is, the butterfly effect and all. Anyways, thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter Three:Little Projects

A/N: Hey everyone. Sorry for the late update, and hope everyone had a great Halloween. Please enjoy the chapter!

I do own Spider-man, all rights belong to Sony. All I own are my own characters and story line.

* * *

 **Chapter Three: Little Projects**

We are brought back to our favourite two brothers. Callum and Peter Parker. The two were in the lab finally finalizing their most recent project, the web shooter. As they were excited with joy, they failed to realize class was about to start. Peter and Callum, too excited to not try it out, shot a web, sadly it hit their worst enemy, Flash Thompson.

"What the FUCK?!" Flash slapped whatever was on his back and pulled it around to his face. His friends made a disgusted look as it stretched all the way around. Flash clenched the web in his hands, most likely making it worse, and turned around to the origin point. When Flash saw Callum and Peter staring at him, he flared his nostrils like a maddened bull.

"You little shit stains!" Flash angrily stomped over to the two brothers, whom immediately went separate ways leaving Flash to stand right in-between the two. "What the fuck is this shit!? Huh?! You guys been jerking off to each other?!"

"Okay… First of all, that's disgusting, and why do you think it would've been us?" Peter said only angering the football star further.

"You two would be the only weirdo's to ever get to class early!" Flash retorted garnering surprised looks from the brothers.

"Oh… Maybe he isn't as dumb as we thought…" Callum muttered, only for Flash to hear it. Flash stomped over to Peter and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt with his non-webbed up hand, raising him up and slamming him into the wall.

"Say that again you little shit" Flash threatened, pushing Callum's body harder into the wall. Peter, not like seeing his brother picked on, began walking towards the football star with his fists ready to pound down. As he got closer the door to the classroom opened and Mr. Hardy walked in on the little confrontation.

"What in the world is going on!?" Mr. Hardy's voiced echoed in the hallway grabbing some of the student's attention in the hall. He angrily walked over to the three and pushed apart Flash and Callum. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

This question was directed at the three, his furrowed brows and angered face striking a little bit of fear into the three.

"These guys shot this weird sticky shit onto my neck!" Flash said, showing Mr. Hardy the webs on his neck and a little bit from his hand. Mr. Hardy looked at the web in fascination, he automatically deducted that the two made it, but due to current circumstances he couldn't show happiness for the brothers, he was a teacher first.

"Callum, Peter, is this true?" Mr. Hardy asked the two boys, seemingly to have calmed down.

The two brothers looked at each other, not seeing a point in lying. Especially since Mr. Hardy was always so nice to them, they couldn't bring themselves to lie, whether or not it will end in punishment. The two nodded their heads, garnering a sigh from Mr. Hardy and a death glare from Flash.

"Flash please go sit down. I'll talk with them" Mr. Hardy said.

"Wha? Are you kidding me?!" Flash shot back only for Mr. Hardy to look at him sideways. Fear, once again striking him. The football player scoffed at the two brothers and walked to his desk where his friends were waiting.

"Callum, Peter… I… uh… I'm afraid you're going to need to stay back after school…" Mr. Hardy started, he hesitated saying that, trying to show he really doesn't want to. Before Callum and Peter could say anything, he lifted his hands up to stop them.

"I don't want to but… I can't give you free passes. It will look bad on you and me. Plus…" Mr. Hardy looked back at Flash who was still trying to rub off the synthetic webbing. "By the time you leave, you won't have Mr. Thompson waiting for you outside."

Peter and Callum gave each other a look, and nodded at each other as that is a very Flash thing to do. "We understand Mr. Hardy. We'll stay back and um… Try to be more careful" Peter said, with Callum nodding his head in agreement. Mr. Hardy gave a weak smile and gestured them to take their seats.

Science class was the usual business. Peter and Callum literally took turns answering all the questions to the point where Mr. Hardy had to stop picking them. Other students rolled their eyes, played on their phones got caught, got their phones placed in his desk. The only difference is that Flash was staring menacingly at the brothers every half hour.

After that great class the brothers went through English, Math, Biology fine. It final hit lunch break and the two made their way to the cafeteria. Like previously mentioned, because of the boys high standing, the school gave them exemption from paying money for food. Certain food items anyways. Although due to Peter's and Callum's upbringing by May, they usually still pay, enough for the lunch lady to agree.

"Do you think he's going to call May or Ben?" Callum asked as the two got their food for the day. Two slices of pizza, some fries, and a bottle of water for both. The two took a seat at their usual spot, the tables closest to the windows, also the exit just in case the Flash Mob Squad decides to start something.

"If he does I really hope he calls Ben… May will rip us apart. Also, I don't want another lecture…" Peter reminisced a few days ago where an experiment of theirs went haywire in their room. The curtains caught on fire, and May showed up with eyes like the devil possessed her. Callum swore Peter just saw the fire reflecting in her eyes, but nonetheless it was scary as shit. Then the worst part was the lecture. May took them to the kitchen and gave them a stern long lecture that lasted… Maybe three hours. Ben came back avoided the kitchen all day, since he would get roped in as well.

"On the bright side" Peter started shoving a few fries into his mouth, "We got the web shooters working. We just need the constant supply of chemicals."

"I think I can help you with that" a young man with short brown hair and blue eyes walked to the two. He placed his hands on the two with a warm smile sitting down beside Peter.

"Hey Harry. I didn't know you had lunch period already." Callum said pushing over his tray over to Harry, whom gladly munched off of his and Peter's fries.

"Yeah, I had a test and finished early" Harry answered, with Peter and Callum nodding their heads accepting it. Harry was smart not as smart as these two, but if they were to have another brother he would be the third most intelligent, with Peter being first.

"You also mentioned you could get us more of that chemical?" Peter asked getting straight to the point.

"Yup! My father was pretty impressed by the glider you guys made. He told me if you guys ever needed anything just ask him. Trust me, my dad wanted to talk to every scientist and professor that day, to tell them how dumb they were. I would agree with them." Harry explained giving the brothers a good boost of confidence in themselves.

"We owe you so much Harry. If there's anything we can do—" Peter started only to be cut of by Harry's small laugh.

"Don't worry about it Pete. I want to do this. You and Cal are extremely gifted, and I think the whole school, hell the whole city should realize that" Harry finished giving the brothers a boost in confidence in themselves.

"But… Anyways, moving on from that subject…" Harry started taking another fry from Callum's tray, "How is it going with Mary Jane Pete?"

The moment the question was asked, Peter looked away from Harry and looked to his brother. Callum merely continued eating as if he didn't hear anything. On the other hand, Harry crinkled his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose to show his frustration.

"Pete… Come on…" Harry said.

"I'm trying my best okay? It's not like I can just go up to her and ask her out" Peter jumped from his seat not realizing his elbow smacked the bottom of his tray flipping it over. Callum saw that it was going to fall on him, and slickly caught the flipping tray right side up and caught all the items.

"Whoa… Great reflexes" Harry complimented. Callum replied with a smile and a quick flick of his head as he placed the tray back down gently in front of Peter.

"Well, maybe at some point MJ will break up with him. They haven't even kissed yet" Callum added with Peter slamming his hands down on the desk staring at his brother with hopeful eyes, also scaring the shit out of Harry.

"Jesus Peter! Holy shit" Harry held his heart as he felt like his soul leapt out of his body. Peter also slightly dented the table given his strength and even spilled some of their food, only to have Callum not care and pick it from the table.

"Really?! W-Where did you hear that from?" Peter asked getting closer and closer to his brother, only for him to push his face away.

"Man, stop. You're getting too close." Callum groaned pushing Peter away and getting him to sit back down. "If you weren't ogling at MJ all the time you would notice she would LITERALLY manoeuvre her way out of it… It's kind of funny to be honest"

"Hear that Petey? You've got a chance! Pete? Hey Pete?" Harry called over to his friend who was in a blissful daze. Peter looked like he was the happiest man on earth after hearing Callum's news. "Whoa… That's kinda creepy."

"He's probably day dreaming about him kissing MJ." Callum added before stuffing his face in his pizza which by now was cold, since they were busy talking. Harry let out a small laugh as he punched Peter's arm.

"Wha? What did I miss?" Peter asked, snapping out of his daze.

"Were you imagining kissing MJ?" Harry asked, getting a great reaction from him. Peter's face turned red like a beet and leapt out of his chair again, once more knocking over his tray of food, and again Callum catching all of it.

"How do you do that?!" Harry asked in amazement.

"H-How did you?! How did you kn- I mean… Erhm… I-I wasn't thinking of that at all!" Peter stuttered crossing his arms, and nodding his head. Harry and Callum smirked at each other as they got up to leave the table, giving Peter a couple of slow pats on his shoulder.

"Sure buddy…" Callum said mockingly.

"Of course you weren't" Harry added, leaving Peter even more flushed.

"I really wasn't!" Peter heavily objecting grabbing his tray and bag, quickly following his brother and friend.

* * *

After lunch the boys went to their next classes. Physics, and lastly programming and the day went off without a hitch. Peter and Callum didn't forget about staying after school, and they told May and Ben about it. They obviously didn't tell them the real story, and just old them they were staying behind for some science project.

The two made their way to Mr. Hardy's classroom where he was sitting down waiting for them. Although this was supposed to be detention, he had set up a bunch of the Oscorp stuff they were given.

"Hey Mr. Hardy sorry were late" Peter said walking in with Callum following behind. The two placed down their bags on the chairs and took a seat in front of the teacher.

"No problem boys. I've already gotten things set up for you. If you're going to be in detention, might as well be productive about it." Mr. Hardy said with a light huff. Peter and Callum let out a small laugh as they looked around at all the equipment.

"Every time I look, I still think it's some sort of dream." Callum joked walking over to a large box like machine. It was a 3D printer of sorts, but it can use all types of metal to create what you want given you have a good design and it works.

"Yeah… We could make so much of our designs with this equipment… God I can barely stop shaking right now…" Peter said trying to sit still.

"Speaking of designs… That thing on your wrist… Is that something you made?" Mr. Hardy asked. Reminding the brothers of the incident that got them here. Peter nodded and went into his smaller pockets on his bag. He took out two small red gadgets and placed them on his wrist and it glowed blue showing that it was activated. There was a small wire that ended with a circular sensor near the beginning of his palm.

"Fascinating…" Mr. Hardy looked at the device as Peter aimed it at a pencil nearby and held the sensor down, firing a string of web at it. It stuck on like super glue as Peter flicked his wrist upwards, retracting the web back to the device.

"Yeah, we've been working on it for a while. It's a synthetic webbing, capable of holding tons of weight and lasting for a prolonged amount of time… Well those two we haven't really tried yet, so it's a work in progress" Peter said taking it off and handing them to Mr. Hardy whom stared at it in amazement.

"Even then… This is absolutely remarkable… At this point you might as well start your own company!" Mr. Hardy laughed trying them on for himself. "So how does it work exactly?"

"Well… We designed it to have a multi-purpose function. This design is a basis for it. Tapping the sensor will result in a small web ball being shot. Holding it down will send a stream of it until you let go of the sensor in which the web will be cut off automatically. You can retract a web by using wrist motion like Peter just did. It's honestly just a few things, but baby steps you know?" Callum explained, he suddenly felt something in the air. He felt like they were being watched… He doesn't know who, but he knew that whoever it was, means no harm…

"Still… For you boys to invent something like this… It's amazing… It's spectacular!" Mr. Hardy was full of praise for the boys. His joy was suddenly interrupted when he received a quick phone call from some one. Mr. Hardy took off the web shooters and placed them down near Peter's bag and started to speak to whomever it was by the chalkboard.

"What do you think we should do next?" Callum asked, taking out the laptop with all of their designs. Peter looked over his shoulder and they went through multiple designs. The Solar Glider which was a failure, a suit of sorts with wings, enabling the user to fly. An exo-suit resembling a scorpion, a heavy armour suit that has a humanoid mode plus a transformable mode, that resembles a rhinoceros. The last one was an energy stabilizing suit with some weapons.

"Wow… I didn't think our projects were so… Weapon focused…" Peter said looking through all of them. Most of these idea's were thought up when they were still in grade nine. A lot of these were sort of childish but these were the LEAST ambitious ones…

"Maybe we should go for the energy stabilizing suit. It seems the most realistic so far." Peter suggested, with Callum opening up the files.

"Yeah, I agree. The materials aren't that hard to find. Plus, with the tech Mr. Osborn gave us, it should be too much of a problem" Callum agreed looking through the files. It was more complex then the web-shooter but not so much. Basically, the suit will be able to stabilize energy and be distributed among the users will with a neural interface…. Okay not as easy as it sounds but it was the cheapest option of the four.

"Only problem is space…" Peter pondered. As the two were thinking Mr. Hardy came back from his phone call and walked back to the boys. Mr. Hardy looked over on the screen and saw their designs and his face lit up.

"Did… Did both of you come up with these designs?" Mr. Hardy asked. Callum scrolled through other files, as Peter nodded his head. These projects were secret but seeing how Mr. Hardy is literally one of their best friends they didn't mind showing him at all. Mr. Hardy took one suit to like in particular when Callum scrolled through. "Wait, whats that?"

Mr. Hardy pointed at a black tight spandex suit with silver trimmings and light armoured plating's. The suit also came with a black eye mask. It also showed the gear available, which was a wrist mounted grappling hook, capable of shooting up to over 50m. Claws that are placed on the hands and feet, used for combat and wall traversing. The eye mask had three functions, night vision, thermal vision, and an electronic scanner. The most notable feature was its kinetic energy discharge.

"What is that?" Mr. Hardy asked, referring to kinetic discharge.

"Ah, I like this one. Basically, the use of it was supposed to be able to store kinetic energy within the suit. Whether it be running, scaling walls like the suit was designed to do, or just straight up taking hits, it will store some energy. With the discharge which is located in the sole of the suit as well as the hands, the user will able to jump incredible heights, strike with powerful force, or merely discharging it creating a shockwave!" Callum excitedly explained with stars in his eyes.

"It's like you guys are making real-life superhero suits huh?" Mr. Hardy joked. He was soon interrupted by a text message and he seemingly looked saddened.

"Is something wrong Mr. Hardy?" Peter asked.

"No, my daughter is just nagging me to leave work. I promised her I'd take her to Joe's Pizza today." Mr. Hardy explained. Peter and Callum's ears perched up like a cat when they heard Joe and Pizza.

"Well its okay Mr. Hardy. You have your obligations. We can always do this next time" Callum suggested with his brother agreeing on the side.

"Really? Thank you. It's my fault I forgot. Peter can you just escort my daughter here? I have somethings to take care of. Callum will you help me?" Mr. Hardy didn't even need to ask as Callum was ready to go with him. Peter accepted Mr. Hardy's favour and left the room as Callum began to clean up whilst helping their teacher.

"Mr. Hardy's daughter eh? Wonder what she looks like?" Peter wondered imagining a female version of Mr. Hardy, minus the moustache. "Maybe like a really young Geralt? Oh! She might look like Ciri!" Peter started to nerd out on games once more, he just finished the Witcher 3 a week ago so it's fresh in his mind.

"Ugh… He promised me too. And he's here with a bunch of hormonally charged nerds?" A platinum blonde girl stood outside the doorway pacing back and forth. There were a couple of students left at the school who were staring at her, due to her beauty. "Unbelievable…"

"Oh right… I never asked Mr. Hardy for his daughter's name… Should I just call out Ms. Hardy? That's sounds weird…" Peter started to think of what to call her and how to greet her. He was planning through A to Z for this. He walked out the door and turned his around the school yard to see if anyone stood out.

"Hm…. Oh?" Peter noticed a platinum blonde hair girl standing outside impatiently. If he didn't know any better, this girl would be his best bet. Peter did feel nostalgic seeing this girls'… amazing figure. Peter slowly walked up and opened his mouth.

"Ciri?" Peter asked immediately regretting the choice of words. What was he doing? Ciri? A freaking character from a game? What the hell happened to Ms. Hardy?

"Uh?" The platinum blonde turned around and their eyes met. Peter stood in silence as this beautiful girl stood in front of him. He definitely remembered her… She was that girl at ESU, the really pretty one. Felicia Hardy was her name…

"F-Felicia Hardy?" Peter stuttered, slowly starting to realizing the connection. On the other side, Felicia instantly remembered Peter. The cute nerdy high school boy who saved her life… From his own experiment but that's besides the point. She remembered seeing his serious, manly face when he held her, now she just saw a cute innocent boy.

"Y-Yes? I'm her… D-Do you need something?" Felicia didn't know why she was stuttering. She knew a lot more good-looking guys compared to him, but something about him makes her curious…

"Is your dad the science teacher Mr. Walter Hardy?" Peter asked. Felicia answered with a nod. "Well he told me to escort you inside… So… Uh…"

"Whats your name again?" Felicia asked suddenly slightly startling the young man.

"Huh?! Uh… Peter… Peter Parker" He introduced himself shyly, not staring into her eyes.

"By any chance… Are you… Seeing anyone?" Felicia asked, and at that point Peter's world froze. Her words were going through his brain but weren't processing properly…

Peter shook his head to regain hold of reality, "Uh… No… No, no! I'm not, I'm not seeing anyone currently…"

"Hey Peter why are you taking soo… Heyyyyyy…." Callum walked up on the two and hid behind a trash can near the doorway. He slowly raised his head up to see what was happening and smirked. "It's that pretty girl from ESU… What's she doing here?"

"Hm? You know my daughter?" Mr. Hardy asked appearing from behind him. He did not notice him at all.

"Jesus!" Callum blurted out as quietly as possible before his brain did a 180. "Wait did you say your daughter?"

"Yes" The teacher answered bluntly.

"Oh… OH….Ohhhhhhh" Callum was left with a devious grin on his face.

* * *

Alright, sorry for the long wait guys. I finally managed to grab some time and finish it. Thanks for the support and I'll see you guys hopefully next week.


	4. Chapter Four: Another Love

**Chapter Four: Another Love**

* * *

"Felicia!" Mr. Hardy called out to his daughter, snapping the trance between Peter and Felicia. The brown-haired boy tried to keep his composure as his teacher's daughter was hitting on him, or at least he thought so. "I'm sorry, I know promised, but I—"

"It's okay dad, really. I, well…" Felicia took a glance at Peter who was standing still as a statue. "It's not a big deal. We can wait a bit longer if you want."

"Really? No, no, no. I made a promise and I'm going to follow through with it." Mr. Hardy resolved turning to one of his favourite students. "I'm sorry Peter, is it okay if entrust you to lock the science classroom for me?"

"Huh? Uh, yeah sure. But how am I going to give it back to you?" Peter asked. That's when a devious grin grew on Callum's face. The younger Parker brother slipped in right beside Peter and swung his arm around his shoulder.

"Why don't we join you guys?" Callum asked, garnering stunned looks from all three people present. "I mean… It's a Friday, me and Pete don't have any plans, unless were a bother."

"Uh…" Mr. Hardy pondered at the idea before glancing at his daughter, waiting for her opinion on the matter. From that glance, it didn't seem like Felicia minded, but just to be safe.

"It's okay with me." Felicia smiled her eyes moving to Peter from time to time without her dad noticing. "It's usually just me and my dad all the time, I don't see a problem bringing more company"

"That's settled then!" Callum said swinging his arms up in excitement. His brother on the other hand, gave his brother a puzzled look. "Why don't we clean up some stuff in the classroom and then head out?"

"Well if Felicia's okay with it… I'll help you boys with the cleaning then we ca—" Mr. Hardy started, taking his classroom keys out of his pocket, but the older Parker brother interrupted him mid-sentence.

"It's okay Mr. Hardy, you've already done enough for us today. We can handle it." Peter suggested stretching out his hand. Mr. Hardy mouthed thank you as he placed the keys on his hand. "We'll be back shortly. Callum?"

"Yeah coming" Callum answered following his brother back into the school.

Mr. Hardy scooted over to his daughter who was intently watching Peter up until he disappeared into the building. Her father eyed her suspiciously and made the same devious smile Callum did. "You like Peter, don't you?"

"Wha? Dad! No, of course not!" Felicia objected, but her heavy rejection of the idea only made her father more curious, and truer. "Dad, he's a high school student. I'm in University, he's still a child"

"Well, he's a child who managed to catch your attention. Peter's practically a university student anyways." Mr. Hardy answered back getting an eye roll from his daughter. "Just know that if you ever want to date him, know that I am 120% okay with it, I will even pay for the first ten dates!"

"Oh my god, Dad…" Felicia groaned trying to hide her face.

"Why did you do that?" Peter asked his brother whilst opening the door to the classroom. Mr. Hardy locked the door to science classroom when he and Callum wen to check up on Peter. Given the expensive equipment they had in there, Mr. Hardy locked the room just in case.

"Why did I do what?" Callum asked as if he didn't know what his brother was referring to.

"If you're trying to hook me up with Felicia, don't. I only have one girl in mind right now"

"You mean a girl who's dating a guy who wants rip out our guts out and feed it to his mob squad?" Callum asked.

"Yes, but given from what you said at lunch… Maybe they're going to break up soon" Peter said lifting up six pieces of equipment, balancing it perfectly on each other. His brother did the same as they continued to talk and put the equipment back in the shed.

"Yes, but there's also a chance they won't" Callum said placing the equipment down in a nice organized fashion. "Look, all I want to say is, take the chances you are given. You never know whats going to happen if you don't go through with it. Felicia is interested in you, and you'd be lying to me if you say you weren't. Who knows? Maybe Felicia is the right girl for you"

"Yeah but…" Peter started, the two leaving the equipment shed. "I can't go out with Felicia if all I think about is MJ. It wouldn't be fair to her anyways."

Callum released a sigh like he was holding it in for a long time. He placed his hand on his shoulder trying to make him feel better. "That's why were going out with them. To see if you feel anything more about Felicia. If you don't it's fine, if you do though… Why not take the chance?"

"I guess…" Peter replied shrugging his shoulders. Callum slapped his brother's arm with a warm smile trying to perk him up. Sadly, his smile turned into a frown when he went through his bag…

"It's gone!?" Callum shouted, rummaging through his bag like a maniac. Peter slightly startled went over to his brother's shoulder to see what he was talking about.

"Whoa, whoa! Callum, chill! Whats gone?" Peter asked.

"The web-shooters… They're, they're gone!" Callum fell back onto his seat scratching his head in frustration. Peter immediately went to double check his bag as that sentence spiked his blood pressure.

"Gone?! Did you leave it here?!" Peter asked with a slight hint of anger at his brother who was careless. How could he leave something so important lying in a classroom?

"I did it because Mr. Hardy locked the door. Mr. Hardy, the principal, and the janitor are the only people who have keys to this classroom. All the windows are locked too! I even checked!" Callum defended. Peter's anger disappeared. He did have a point. The principal left early around 1 P.M., Mr. Hardy was with Callum when he left. The janitor Ms. Tavares has no use for them, she's 63 and literally the sweetest person on the planet. She once gave Peter a dozen donuts from Dunkin' Donuts just because he helped her clean a classroom one time.

"Plus, there was no one else…" Callum trailed off as he remembered feeling a presence during their nerd out session.

"Uh… Callum? Hello?" Peter asked waving his hand in front of Callum's face, trying to get his brothers attention.

"There was someone watching us… You felt that didn't you Peter?" Callum asked. Peter looked at his brother perplexed, not knowing what he was talking about.

"I didn't feel anything… Are you just being paranoid?" Peter asked.

"I am now! Pete, how did you not feel anything? Your Spider-sense didn't pick anything up?" Callum reiterated, but Peter just shrugged his shoulders again, shaking his head. "Ugh… Even then, how the hell did that person get into this room?"

"Callum, that person is probably long gone by now. I hate to say it but… Maybe we should just comeback tomorrow when the school festival starts." Peter suggested. Every year Mid-town high would host a big festival… Why? Because they can. It's usually in the middle of the year, just to calm some of the student's nerves, relax, and have fun. "Plus, whoever it was has to be someone from this school. The doors to the school were practically locked after school ended, and the only ones who were in the halls were teachers and us."

"Okay… That's not really convincing…" Callum replied back, being doubtful of Peter's theory.

"And… Who the hell in this school would stay any longer than 2:55?" Peter asked.

"Okay, that's pretty fair." Callum agreed on that point, but he felt so guilty and dumb that this had happened.

"Don't worry about it too much. We can make another one. A better one! So, don't beat yourself up over it." Peter reassured, trying to make his brother feel better. It worked slightly as Callum smiled and nodded his head. "Come on, we shouldn't keep Mr. Hardy waiting."

The two boys cleaned up everything else at inhuman speed. They quickly left and locked the science room, running through the halls to meet up with Mr. Hardy and his daughter. Luckily there were no teachers to tell them not to run, but then again, it was after school, so school rules do not apply anymore.

"Sorry Mr. Hardy! Took a little longer than we thought" Peter said. The two walked to a nearly empty parking lot. He could tell where Mr. Hardy's car was, as it he was the only teacher… To have a god damn Lamborghini Urus… Peter, Callum, and practically the entire school wanted to know what Mr. Hardy did before a teacher. Callum joked that Mr. Hardy did some dirty work like stealing.

"No worries boys. Thank you for helping me out. Hop on in" Mr. Hardy waved over. Felicia was already sitting shot gun, after he father kept on telling her to sit in the back seat for obvious reasons.

Peter and Callum were excited, they were about to sit in a $200,000 sports SUV for the first time. When they got inside it felt unreal. The amount of technology integrated in here was… amazing. At that moment Peter snapped his fingers and fumbled out a notepad from his bag.

"What are you doing?" Felicia asked, turning his body to face the young boy.

"Indeed" Mr. Hardy said with a smile, raising his eye brows up and down. Felicia answered back with a roll of her eyes.

"Just some ideas, well concepts really. Whenever Callum and I think of something cool, we usually just jot it down on a notebook." Peter explained, flipping the notebook around, showing a rough drawing of a coupe concept that more or less looked like a Tesla Roadster. The interior design was also very well designed, Felicia was surprised that he managed to come up with such a complex design in a short amount of time.

"What happens after that? You guys just make it?" Felicia asked.

"I wish…" Peter joked, "We usually talk about how realistic that chances are of making it. If it doesn't look like something we can do right now, we scrap it. However, if it's actually even slightly possible at level were at, we approve it."

"How many projects do you guys started?" Felicia asked, her dad starting the car as the three were talking. It almost felt like the car didn't start at all, and was relatively quiet. Some pop music suddenly started to play, most likely from Felicia's phone.

"Uh… At the moment? One or two." Callum answered. "We're still working out the details but they're coming along. Especially with Mr. Osborn's help with the equipment."

"Will it be better than the solar glider you guys made?" Felicia asked, reminding the two of the dangerous incidents. "Actually… how did you guys even manage to make that? That must've costed thousands of dollars"

"Well, you have your dad to thank for that. He took the Science departments budget and put it all on the glider… We still feel really bad about how it went… All that money gone…" Peter confessed, sighing and slouching down on his seat.

"Don't worry about it so much Peter, you've managed to impress Mr. Osborn himself. I think it was a success!" Mr. Hardy said happily, cheering up the Parker brothers. "Which reminds me… Do your parents know about this?"

"Don't worry, I texted our dad Ben about it. He's okay with it. As long as were not a bother to you" Callum replied.

"Nonsense! I'm glad Felicia let you boys tag along. Like she said, more company the better" Mr. Hardy replied with a smile on his face. The four were nearing the pizzeria and Mr. Hardy pulled up to the side of the road, where other cars were parked.

The four walked got out of their car and headed inside. Since it was Friday, Joe's Pizza was relatively busy, but luckily most people were just grabbing and going. There were plenty of seats available for them, but just in case, they got Mr. Hardy to save them a table.

"How you guys ever been here before?" Felicia asked the Parker brothers. "Nothing beats their New York style pizza"

"Yeah, I've been here a couple times with Callum. We never get the chance to go though since most of the time were back home studying or doing something else" Peter answered, getting a light giggle from Felicia.

"Yeah… I thought so. You two look like those type of guys" Felicia flashed a bright smile at Peter, whom blushed lightly. He turned his face slightly trying to cover it up, but Callum took an immediate notice to that.

"Hi! I would like two slices of just a plain pepperoni pizza… Thanks" Callum paid the cashier as the man behind him, took the two slices he ordered and placed it in the oven. When Peter and Felicia weren't looking, he gestured the cashier to lean forward. He whispered something into his ear, they both took a quick glance at Peter and Felicia, and a smile grew on their faces. "Hey, so I'm gonna go head to the washroom, I told them to place the pizza where Mr. Hardy is. I'll be right back okay?"

"Yeah sure, no problem" Peter answered, oblivious to whatever Callum was planning. His brother smiled as he walked towards the table where Mr. Hardy was sitting. Callum bent over and started to whisper in his ear. It was Mr. Hardy's turn to smile, he patted Callum on the shoulder as the younger brother headed to the washroom.

"Evening Felicia! Who's this man you brought today? Your boyfriend?" The cashier asked. If Peter had water in his mouth right now, that water would be streaming out his mouth at the cashier's face. Felicia slightly blushed and waved her hands frantically.

"No, no, no… He's just a…" Felicia looked at Peter whom looked at her, curious to what she was going to say. "He's uh… A… A student! A student of my fathers. He's not my boyfriend"

"So… Your father invited his student to eat out with his daughter on a Friday night?" The cashier asked, slightly confused how that would come about. Felicia couldn't think of an answer and looked at Peter in panic. "Oh, come on now. You don't have to hide it. This young man is good-looking! I mean your father invited him out with you? With a smile that big?"

Felicia and Peter turned around to see Mr. Hardy looking out the window smiling like an idiot.

"That smile is basically telling me, that you two are dating… No need to lie" The cashier pushed.

'No, we are not dating." Peter said, a tinge of sadness piercing Felicia's heart when he said that. "We're just some friends hanging out okay?"

"Okay… Okay… _Just friends_ what can I get you today?" The cashier smugly asked, still not convinced.

"I'll just have my usual, two slices" Felicia said with sigh.

"And you? _Friend?_ " Peter twitched when the cashier emphasized that one word.

"I'll just have one cheese and one… uh… pepperoni" Peter said. The cashier nodded his head and punched in the order, the total amount coming to $8 without tax. Peter realized the cashier punched in their orders together instead of separate. However, the people behind them looked like they were in a hurry. They were probably irritated during the three's somewhat lengthy conversation.

"Here" Peter said handing the cashier twelve dollars. Felicia did a double take and instinctively held his wrist, stopping him from paying. "Huh?"

"You don't have to pay for me as well. I can pay for myself." Felicia said. Peter was looking at Felicia but his attention was fixated on the fact that she was holding his hand. Almost. Felicia looked at Peter peculiarly, wondering why he wasn't saying anything. Felicia's eyes moved down and she shot her hand back, blushing, realizing she was grabbing him a little too long.

"I-I-It's okay. Y-Your dad drove us anyways… It's the least I could do" Peter reasoned forcing the twelve dollars to the cashier, who immediately took it with no hesitation. Felicia sighed as she went through her purse, digging for her wallet.

"That's my dad… I didn't do anything. So, I'll at least pay you… Huh?" Felicia fumbled around in her purse, frantically looking for her wallet. "Where did my wallet go? Ugh… Did I leave it in my locker again? I'm really sorry Peter, I'll pay you back next time"

"No, no! It's okay… Uh, it's not big deal." Peter replied. The two could not look each other in the eyes. Mr. Hardy and the cashier smiled happily, and deviously at the two. Seconds later, the pizza guy broke the tension between the two when placed. down the plates of the pizza onto the counter. "T-Thank you…"

"Enjoy!" The cashier said smiling, quickly hitting the pizza oven operator angrily.

"Ow! What did I do?"

"You've ruined the moment you buffoon"

"That took a while" Mr. Hardy said happily looking at the two. They were still somewhat embarrassed of each other, shown by them not really looking at each other. They even took a seat next to each other so when they look up, they wouldn't meet eye to eye.

"Yeah… Well… A weird conversation popped up" Felicia muttered.

"I see… Well!" Mr. Hardy grunted getting up from his seat. "There's quite a line… I should get queued up now" The father/teacher patted Peter on the shoulder as he walked to the back on line with a huge grin on his face. Whilst Peter's back was towards him, he gave a subtle wave towards his daughter.

"Hm?" Felicia moved her eyes, and did a double take at what her father was holding in his hands. It was her wallet! "When did he?"

"Something wrong?" Peter asked. Felicia rubbed her forehead, now knowing what her father was planning. She could only assume the cashier and Peter's brother were in on it too.

"No… Just… My dad is being… Stupid" Felicia sighed in defeat. "I think he's trying to hook me and you up."

*cough* *cough* Peter choked on his first bite, the crust sauce and cheese going straight down his throat.

"Oh my god, Peter are you okay?!" Felicia snatched a napkin from the table and gave it to the choking Parker brother. Peter did no expect her to be so blunt about it.

"Yeah... Hrm… I'm uh… I'm fine…" Peter said, saying the end of his sentence in a slightly higher pitch. "Well… To be honest, I think my brother is trying to do the same"

"How do you know that?" Felicia asked.

"My brother would never let his pizza get cold…" Peter said, staring at his brother's pizza that's been sitting there for ten minutes. "Look, I should apologize on the behalf of my brother… He's only doing this because…" Peter paused, thinking if this is something, he should tell someone he practically just met.

"Because?" Felicia asked keenly. Peter looked at Felicia, and she had the same look Mr. Hardy has. A gentle face whom always was willing to listen. If he could trust Mr. Hardy, he's pretty sure he can trust Felicia as well.

"This girl in my school, who also happens to be my neighbour… Is dating this guy, who is not on the best terms with me and my brother. And that's just putting it lightly" Peter said. Felicia specifically listened to the _girl_ part, she was scared to ask, but she did so anyways.

"This girl… Do… You like her?" Felicia asked cautiously.

"I've liked her since I met her back when I was only 10… I still really like her." Peter confessed. Felicia felt a tinge of jealousy in her heart. She was by no means falling heavily for Peter, but unlike most guys… He was genuine with his feelings. "But… It seems like I have no chance with her… As far as I'm concerned…"

Felicia couldn't watch Peter sulking. She didn't know who this girl was but she did know one thing, "Then she's missing out on an amazing guy…" Felicia muttered quietly. Peter's eyes flared up hearing that, he looked at Felicia's green eyes, and she looked at his brown eyes, the two were locked into each other.

"Peter… You are the first guy I've ever met who never looked at me like some sort of… achievement" Felicia started, she lowered her eye lids, as if she was remembering something from her past. "Every guy I've would want to go out with me because they like what they see."

"Every guy except you. When you chose me for as your volunteer, I honestly though you chose me just to get my attention. But, when I saw your blushing face, I knew that wasn't the case" Felicia giggling slightly, but Peter felt embarrassed. He went from charismatic to a shy ass boy in a second…

"Then, when you saved me…"

"From my own project…" Peter added, not wanting to relive that memory. Felicia let out a small laugh before continuing.

"The way you looked at me… It was different. You weren't trying to prove anything, you weren't trying to impress me, you didn't even want anything from me afterwards. You just wanted to make sure I wasn't hurt, it was the first time any guy ever looked at me like I was important, a person, not some sort of sexual goal…" Felicia's voice started to get lower and lower. Peter started to get nervous as Felicia just started looking at him, like some sort of prey. I bet she's seductive and doesn't even know it.

"All that… I have to admit… Made me… Very interested in you" Felicia confessed. After reliving the memories, even if it was short, it had the biggest impact on her. "Which is why… I'm sort of jealous that you like that other girl and not me"

"Uh…" Peter was shocked, his mouth was not working. His brain was not working. At this point nothing was working. Was this a dream he thought? Some beautiful girl, literally just confessed to him. He doesn't know what to do!

"Do you not feel anything for me?" Felicia asked leaning in closer to his shoulder. Peter could feel his head spinning. He likes MJ, but Felicia is also such a sweet girl, woman? Woman. He would be lying if he was not attracted to Felicia, but his feelings for MJ were just as strong.

"I can't say I don't…" Peter muttered. Felicia made a faint smile, her heart fluttered slightly, knowing Peter was at least interested in her. "But… We've only met recently… I don't think we can—"

"I'm okay with it…" Felicia said cutting him off. Peter felt like her demeanour completely changed. "Even my dad said if I were to go out with you, he'd be 120% okay with it."

" _Mr. Hardy?! Seriously?!"_ Peter yelled at his teacher in his mind. To be honest, he had no reason to reject her. She was attracted to him, and he was attracted to her. MJ is dating another guy, and who knows when she'll break up with him? _"Maybe… Callum is right. If I don't take this chance now, I would only regret it… Like Callum said… Maybe Felicia IS the right girl"_

"Then… Um… If you'd like… W-W-W-Would you… like to… Maybe… Sort of… Kinda… Go… me and you… G-Go, g-go, out? Go out with me?" Peter fumbled his words, and again wanted to kill himself over how awkward that was. Felicia tried to hold her laughter but she could only hold it in for a few seconds.

"Pahahaha! Oh my god… I've never seen someone ask out someone like that before!" Felicia held her stomach in joyous pain as Peter sunk down into his seat.

"I can't help it… Asking a girl as beautiful as you can make any guy nervous…" Peter muttered. Felicia's laugh came to an abrupt stop, her face turned beet red, hearing that compliment from Peter… "W-Well… What's your answer?"

"U-Uh… Yes… O-Of course…" Felicia replied, the two not looking at each other. Each of their faces flushed heavily. They didn't notice some of the customers and employee's smiling as they were a lot louder than they thought.

Mr. Hardy looked at her daughter and felt infinite amount of joy. He knew Peter was going to treat her right. Afterall, she never did stop gushing about the guy who saved her life.

* * *

In the bathroom…

"Alright boy don't do anything stupid" A gun was pulled on Callum as he was about to leave the washroom. The cold steel of the pistol barrel being pushed into the back of his head. The thug then locked the door to the bathroom keeping only him and Callum inside

*cock*

"One move and you're dead, you hear me?" The thug said, kicking the back of Callum's knee. The young Parker brother fell to his knees as the thug spoke to him. "You're going to help me rob this place okay? These fucker's who fired me need to give me some… extra severance pay"

"Seriously? How the hell did you get fired? It's god damn pizza" Callum shot back, not really caring for his own well being. He thought Peter would sense this guy, but he guesses that things were going too well with Felicia for him to notice. Not that it matter's though. He can take care of him, by himself.

"Shut up… Do you want some lead in your head?" The thug said pushing his pistol harder into his skull.

"Hey, that rhymed!" Callum jokingly shot back. Callum started to generate red energy in his fingers, hoping to end this quick and quietly.

*SPLAT* *SPLAT*

The thug was suddenly hit by some white sticky substance. It was the web fluid they developed today. It stuck the thugs pistol arm to the stall, and one stuck to his mouth so he couldn't yell. Callum shot up from his knee's, red energy, and blue pulsating from his palms. He looked up where there was a small rectangular window open.

A person in a white hoodie costume slipped in from the crack and landed in front of him. This person was wearing the web-shooters on their wrist… This person stole it?

"Who the hell are you?" Callum asked, his two eyes changing from blue to red.

"Names Spider-Woman, Callum. I need you and your brother for something" The self-proclaimed Spider-woman slipped off her white hood and took off her mask, revealing a pretty blonde girl.

"Gwen?"

* * *

OK, OK I know what you're thinking… Why the hell did Gwen reveal herself? Don't worry it shall be told.

Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter Five: Little by Little

Hey everyone, thanks for all the support on the story! I'd like to answer a couple of questions from the reviews. Also, if anyone else have any questions, please feel free to ask!

 **Bold will be the reviewer's questions/opinions**

Mr. Unknow: **So, did Gwen take the web shooters then?**

Yes, she did. I'm sorry if I didn't make it clear enough!

CRUDEN: **Interesting. I can't say I'm a fan of Gwen but let's see where this goes.**

That's unfortunate haha! I hope I can change your opinion as the story goes on. Thanks!

Guest: **My Peter/MJ heart just broke :( i don't mind Felicia, but you know OTP bias just won't let up! but i see this a harem story so I'm interested in how it all ties up.**

Haha! I understand, a lot of people ship Peter and MJ, and for good reason. That seems to be the norm, and I thought to change it up a bit you know? Spice it up! Thanks for the review!

Oghren: **Interesting story, and I'm looking forward to how things will move forward. Besides a few grammar mistakes from the earlier chapters, everything else is great. The only real question I have is: are Peter and Callum sixteen or eighteen years old? I mean you've said they were sixteen but are about to graduate high school which is usually done around the age of eighteen. So either they skipped grades and everyone is older than them, or it was just a typo. Still great job and keep it up.**

First of all, thanks for the compliment! To answer your question, yes, I made a blunder there. I was supposed to change the age of Peter and Callum in final read-over, but It slipped my mind. They are actually 17 years old, late babies. So, to anyone reading this, _**Peter and Callum are 17 years-old!**_ I changed it as well on the first chapter. Thanks for pointing that out for me, and thank you for reading! Hope you have an amazing day.

Thank you to all of you who have read this. Now, let's get on with the story.

* * *

 **Chapter Five: Little by Little**

* * *

"Hey, Callum. It's been a while hasn't it?" Gwendolyn Stacy, or Gwen for short, appeared suddenly in front of Callum whom was relatively surprised at her sudden appearance.

"Gwen? I-I haven't seen in five years… You look…" Callum stopped, eyeing her costume. "Good? Whats with the costume?"

"That can be explained later. For now, … I need you to do the usual with this guy." Gwen said, pointing at the thug who stared at Gwen in fear. Callum sighed, walking towards the man with a glowing blue aura on his right hand.

"MMPHH!" The thug tried to scream but the webbing on his mouth was doing a great job muffling his voice. Callum knelt down in front of the criminal and held the thugs head with his glowing hand. As soon as he made contact the thug's eyes started to glow blue as if something was possessing him.

"I will never get used to this…" Gwen looked away as the process continued. Within a few seconds the light faded from his eyes and went limbo. Callum released his hand from the thug's head and turned back to the blonde.

"So?" Callum started, leaning on the bathroom stall looking curiously at the costumed girl, "Whats with the get up? And why did you steal—"

"Look, I can explain. But right now, I really need to talk to you and… … Pete. I promise." Gwen's blue eyes stared right into Callum's. The young Parker brother sighed as he gave in. Whenever Gwen looked at him or Peter like this, it's usually something serious.

"I understand… Can it wait till tomorrow?" Callum asked, as his brother was still with Felicia outside. He didn't want to ruin anything if something good was happening.

"Why can't we do it now? Peter is here with you right?" Gwen said showing signs of impatience. Callum was surprised at her snappy reply, Gwen was usually calm and collected, she seemed pressed for time.

" _What's up with her?"_ Callum wondered. At that moment Gwen and Callum heard cheers from the restaurant. Callum was about to smile and clench his fist in excitement, but held back as Gwen was here. Callum walked over to the bathroom door and slightly opened it, giving him enough vision to see what was going on.

What he saw was great. He saw Peter and Felicia beaming. The two were shyly holding each others hand on the table. "Looks like things went well… Good for ya Pete…"

"Yeah… Good for him…" Gwen muttered angrily, hanging from the ceiling looking at the sight before the two. Callum, startled at the girl hanging upside down from the ceiling with the webbing they made. Callum sighed heavily, scrunching his eyes together.

"Jesus…" Callum blurted holding his heart, not expecting this… image. "Look Gwen, this… Peter—"

"Don't worry about it… It's been five years. This was bound to happen at some point." Gwen said, coolly, although Callum could feel some sort of animosity radiating out of her. "I'll stop by your house tomorrow. 10 A.M. Don't keep me waiting okay?"

"Gwen wait I still need to…" Callum began but the blonde girl quickly put on her mask and flipped out of the bathroom in one swift motion. "… Ask you something… Of course, she leaves…" Callum groaned, he felt a headache coming on, especially since he had to somehow figure out where to put the thug's body.

"When can I find a girl?" Callum wondered placing the thug's body on the toilet. He took the gun from the thug's hands, took out the magazine, and cocked it back, releasing the bullet chambered inside. He took out all the bullets from the magazine and his left hand emitted a red aura. The bullets in his hands started to crack and disintegrate slowly. "This is not how I saw my day going."

 **Joe's Pizza**

Callum walked out of the bathroom after recollecting his thoughts, and cleaning up some of the webbing from Gwen's… Their, web shooters. The moment he walked out, Mr. Hardy was already sitting down with the two, happily eating his pizza.

"You took a while in there" Said Peter.

"Yeah, some… Complications happened while I was in there so…" Callum answered, his attention moving at the scene of Felicia and Peter holding hands. He couldn't help but grin, sitting down right beside his brother, putting his arm around him. "But enough about me… You guys an item now?"

"Uh…" Peter mumbled shyly, trying to hide his red face from his brother. Callum then diverted his eyes to Felicia.

"So? You got anything to say?" Callum asked the platinum blonde. Surprisingly, Felicia boldly wrapped her arms around Peters. The latter slightly startled by her sudden boldness. "Okay. Wow, that says a lot."

"Well, seeing how Petey—" Felicia started.

" _Petey? Damn she moves quick"_ Callum thought to himself as Felicia continued.

"—Asked me out. How can I not?" Felicia finished, smirking seductively at the young adolescent. Peter could only move his head back, he was not used to this sort of stimulation. He did not know how to act.

" _Is this how females are?! I'm not ready yet!"_ Peter screamed in his head, his mind going from being in the gutter to trying to be respectful, _"I can see her cleav—NO, no, no!"_

As Felicia was acting… _Lovingly_ to her new boyfriend, Callum quietly slipped away from beside his brother and sat beside his teacher, who was shockingly okay with the scenario. Callum thought that Mr. Hardy would be more protective of his daughter, especially one that pretty much always garners attention from boys.

"You're surprisingly okay with this, and your daughter is shockingly a lot bolder than I thought." Callum whispered, giving Mr. Hardy a good chuckle.

"Hahahaha. Well, I already approved of Peter. I mean look at him" Mr. Hardy pointed at the two. Peter was trying his best to be as respectful as possible despite Felicia's advances. He constantly kept on holding her back. "Most boys would just throw themselves at her if she acted like that, so she tends to act reserved."

"… Ah! Now that she knows there is someone that actually cares for _her_ " Callum started knowing where Mr. Hardy was coming from.

"She can act normally. My daughter is quite playful, but even so…" Mr. Hardy continued as the two spectators watched and saw Felicia getting a little more aggressive. "Hm… Maybe this is moving a little bit too fast."

"You think?" Callum said crossing his arms watching his brother squirm in Felicia's embrace. It was actually quite funny to watch, as Peter's eyes were spinning whilst Felicia's… balloons pressed onto his chest.

"Felicia, he is still a minor I hope you know that" Mr. Hardy said instantly snapping Felicia out of her seductive performance. She almost acted as if she was a cat in heat.

"Oh! I-I'm so sorry Peter!" Felicia said apologizing to her now boyfriend, she didn't realize what she was doing it seems. Peter exhaled heavily as if he held his breath for long time, he didn't know whether to be happy or relieved it ended. "I was really happy at first and then I sort of blanked out…"

"N-No… It's uh… It's okay. I was just a little surprised is all" Peter said regaining his composure, not realizing that little performance had made a big effect on his _other_ little brother. Felicia brushed her platinum blonde hair behind her ear and noticed a… bulge in his pants.

"Oh…" Felicia turned her face away blushing madly. Peter subtly looked down and noticed the thing that Felicia got startled at. His face turned beet red as he slowly took off the hoodie he was wearing and slowly moved it over the mountain in his pants.

"Uh, you two alright?" Callum asked watching the suspicious actions the two took. Mr. Hardy looked over at his daughter and saw her slightly… panting? Her face was turning red but she was panting heavily.

"Maybe we should get going. I think we caused quite a commotion here" Mr. Hardy said smiling. Callum looked around and everyone's eyes were on them, but as soon as he looked up, everyone looked away. "I'll drive you boys' home."

* * *

 **Parker Household**

Mr. Hardy's car pulled up in front of Peter's and Callum's house. The neighborhood they lived was quite nice actually. Although Mr. Hardy's car made their neighborhood look like a dump. The Parker brothers could only imagine where Felicia and Mr. Hardy lives.

The Parker's house was around three stories tall, they have a two-door car garage but they only have one car, and it was mostly Ben that uses it. They also have a beautiful garden outside and behind the house, growing all types of vegetables and fruits, courtesy of May and her healthy living lifestyle. Although despite all of the plants, there was a tree that stood out which was grown right beside the stone walkway to their house.

"That is one beautiful tree you boys have there" Mr. Hardy said staring at a beautiful tree with blooming red, pink, and white flowers. Felicia turned her head and was in awe. Although it was night, the lights from the Parker's house illuminated it, and gave it a strange lovely glow.

"Ah, that's our moms Plum Blossom. Well, to be exact, it's her family's tree. It's been here for around 90… 98 years?" Peter explained.

"Wow… That is impressive… Make sure to tell your mother that she has one mesmerizing tree" Mr. Hardy said, getting the two brothers to laugh lightly.

"Will do Mr. Hardy. Thanks for the ride." Callum said heading into the house first as Peter pondered on how to say goodbye to his new girlfriend.

"Uh… Well…" Peter mumbled. Given what had happened, it felt awkward. Peter doesn't know what to do as this was his first girlfriend, and Felicia was still embarrassed about how she acted at the pizza parlor.

Peter took a deep breath as he gathered all the courage in his body, "Felicia!" Peter randomly screamed, scaring the girl and his father. Peter slapped his mouth shut as he gathered a little too much courage.

"Ha…Ha…Ha…Haaaa!" Callum's laughter could be heard in the background, he was holding hi stomach as he placed his hand on the door. Peter could only cover his face in embarrassment while Felicia let out a small giggle.

"If… If uh… If you're available this weekend… Do, you want to go somewhere?" Peter asked nervously. He felt like his heart would leap out of his chest as he said that. Mr. Hardy sat in the driver's seat quietly smiling, enjoying this little conversation. Felicia blushed lightly and gave him a shy nod as her answer. "Then… Um… Numbers? Do you want to exchange numbers?"

"Sure…" Felicia agreed. She took out a notepad and pen from her purse and neatly wrote down her phone number for Peter. The older Parker brother took the paper out of Felicia's hand gladly as he methodically folded the paper and slipped it into his wallet. "I'll see you… This weekend then?"

"Y-Yeah, for sure" Peter answered trying his best not to show any sort of nervousness. Felicia nodded her head and waved good-bye as her father changed the car gear to drive. Peter waved good-bye back and did so until Felicia stopped. The two felt like they were looking at each other in slow motion as it seemed like an eternity passed by.

When Mr. Hardy's vehicle went out of view Peter exhaled heavily and rested his hands on the crown of his head. He used one foot to turn around and walked towards and into his house. As he got in, he was greeted by two people, grinning from ear to ear.

"Uh… Mom? Dad? You okay?" Peter asked, leaning sideways to look at his brother whistling grabbing some orange juice from the fridge. "Did he—"

"WHO WAS THAT? OH, SHE LOOKED BEAUTIFUL HONEY" May was jumping up and down for joy, her inner teenager rushing out of her body.

"As expected from a Parker boy." Ben added nodding his head proudly with his noise flaring up.

"Oh boy…" Peter groaned gripping onto the bridge of his nose. He was not going to sleep today.

 **~Two Hours Later~**

*BANG*

"Jesus!" Callum jumped in his bed as his older brother dragged his body into their room. Callum's startled face turned into a devious grin. He spun his body around on his chair, resting his chin on the top rail. "Sooo? How was the conversation?"

"I fucking hate you" Peter answered tiredly. Walking and falling right into his bed, his body sinking into the mattress.

"Oh, come on now…" Callum slid his wheelie chair over to his brothers' bed and leapt on it, bouncing the two of them up slightly. "THANK ME!" Callum screamed as he started to savagely tickle his brothers' sides.

"AHHHAHAHA! STOP! STOP! AHAAHA!" Peter screamed flailing ruthlessly trying to get out of his brothers tickling barrage. "T-TH-THANK—HAHAHA—Y—YOU!"

"See was that so hard?" Callum teased releasing his brother from his grasp. "You can take punches but can't take some tickling."

Peter caught his breath after his laughing fiesta, and tried to regain his composure, shown by him holding his hand close to his chest. Callum got back on his chair and rolled over to his side of the room which was more or less identical to Peter's. Both had PCs, dual monitors in fact, and multiple gadgets and gizmo's lying in between.

Their room was relatively clean due to May's strict rules. Last time she caught the two of them with their clothes laid on the floor, she sent them to go do Mr. and Mrs. Edison's laundry. Mr. and Mrs. Edison were quite old, and that day Mr. Edison shat his pants, and the two flipped a coin to see who would be the victim. It was Callum… Needless to say he felt like shit afterwards, no pun intended.

"Callum?" Peter started looking a little mellow. Callum raised his head at him waiting for his next words. "I really mean it. Thanks a lot. To think… I'm able to go out with a girl like her. If it wasn't for you and Mr. Hardy I—"

"Okay, okay, stop right there." Callum interrupted, not wanting to see his brother act all sentimental on him. "Mr. Hardy and I didn't do anything. We just gave you guys some space and time. Everything else you've done by yourself. Give yourself some credit"

"Although… When you screamed her name, I thought it was over" Callum joked, letting out a small laugh with Peter doing the same. "FELICIA!" Callum mocked.

"Hey at least I got a girlfriend." Peter shot back throwing his pillow at this brother whom easily caught it.

"Oh yeah!? That's how its going to be huh?" Callum replied with throwing back the pillow.

"That's exactly how its going to be!" Peter started throwing other soft objects at his brother, and the two continued on with their banter with a friendly, brotherly fight.

* * *

 **Next Morning**

* * *

*DING* *DONG*

"Petey! Can you get the door for me?" May yelled from the kitchen. It was around 9:30 in the morning. The family had already eaten breakfast and currently Peter and Callum were in their room going through the laptop, as per usual.

"Yeah! I'll be right there" Peter yelled back. He left the room and made his way down the stairs to his front door. Callum who was on the laptop suddenly shot his head up, remembering a certain someone coming over to today.

"Oh shit…" Callum cursed, he ran down the stairs after Peter. Just as he reached the front door to their house, Peter opened it. Lo and behold, a pretty teen blonde appeared in front of them.

"Hey, Pete. It's been a while" Gwen Stacy greeted, she wrapped her arms around Peter, bringing him to a close embrace. Peter could only reply by standing still, his eyes shot wide open, and his arms not knowing what to do. "We meet again Callum" The blonde smiled.

"You two met?" Peter instantly turned his head around to his brother. Peter was by no means angry, just surprised that Callum didn't say anything to him.

"Ah… Yeah. We met in the washroom of Joe's Pizza…" Callum explained, realizing that was probably not the best way to describe how Gwen and him met. "Okay, that didn't sound as great as it did…"

"What's all the ruckus about?" May walked into the three and she dropped her towel as her eyes met with Gwen's. May cheered in joy as she rushed over to the blonde, "Oh my! Gwendolyn! It's been so long! You've become… So much more beautiful!"

"Thank you, Mrs. Parker, it's good to see you as well. I hope these two are taking good care of you" Gwen replied, reaching out for May's hands.

"Always. Come on in. I just baked some fresh cookies. Come, come!" May gently held Gwen's hands and guided her into their house. Peter only looked confused, trying to process what had just happened. Callum on the other hand sighed heavily, and the two followed May and Gwen to the kitchen.

"Now, I need to go to work so I'll leave these here. There's lunch in the fridge as always, and make sure you two do your homework" May commanded even giving them a few good points of her finger. "Gwen, please stay as long as you'd like"

"Thanks Mrs. Parker" Gwen replied.

"Good-bye you two. Take care of her okay?" May gave the two brothers a deathly glare. May has always liked Gwen, she was smart, pretty, and when she still lived in their neighbourhood, she'd always help her out in the garden. To be honest, May always wanted either Peter or Callum to date her.

"Don't worry mom, we got it covered" Callum said handing his mother the key to her car. The mother of the two nodded her heads, and gave one last wave to Gwen before disappearing into the hallway.

"Now… What the hell is going on here?" Peter asked impatiently, crossing his arms at both Gwen and Callum.

"Not that happy to see me huh?" Gwen replied sadly, looking at the ground. Peter flinched up from his chair not meaning any ill will from what he said.

"No. That's not what I meant. It's just… Why didn't you say anything before hand?"

"I did! But…" Gwen immediately remembering the girl from last night. Seeing a pretty girl like her with Peter made her heart hurt. She wasn't going to deny it, she was jealous but this wasn't the right time to say it.

"But what?" Peter pushed, wanting to know exactly why she met up with Callum but not him.

"Pete, can we talk about this later?" Gwen pleaded. Peter closed his eyes and sighed heavily, shrugging his shoulders. You could see he was not pleased with her answer but if she didn't want to say it, he wasn't going to force her. "I need your help with something. Do you two remember the guy my dad was chasing for years?"

Peter and Callum looked at each other, hoping one of the would remember the guys name. Gwen's dad used to talk about him a lot.

"Uh… What was it… Schultz?" Callum started with Peter snapping his fingers remembering his full name.

"Herman Schultz, right? The so-called genius engineer who robbed New York National Bank?" Peter finished getting a nod from Gwen. "What about him?

"He's back in New York, and I need you two to help me but him behind bars" Gwen stoically explained. Callum and Peter did a double take on what she said.

"Wha? Gwen, are you serious?" Peter asked, with his brother nodding his head.

"Of course, I am. My dad's been killing himself over this, and I can't stand seeing him like that. The faster he's put away, the better my dad gets." Gwen hurriedly explained. There was a lot of anger that came out of those words, the two brothers could tell she meant it. "Besides, with my gifts it shouldn't be that hard, and with you two helping me out that's even better"

"Gwen, we already told you once before. Me and Callum aren't using our powers anymore." Peter started getting up from the dining table.

"Why not? You two are smart, and strong! You could be out there saving people!" Gwen argued only getting Peter to scratch his head in frustration. Callum sighed, knowing this conversation was going south.

"Gwen, I tell you this over and over again. The last time we used our powers it wasn't for good reasons. We don't know what it was, but we were sure that it wasn't used for the right reasons." Peter explained. Gwen could only clench her fists, clearly annoyed by Peter's reluctance to help.

"Then use it for the right reasons now. The things you can do, what you can create. It could save millions." Gwen said calming down slightly, trying to get Peter to look in her point of view.

Gwen got up from her chair and walked over to Peter, gently clasping her hands onto his. She looked into Peter's brown eyes and could see confliction. She moved her eyes to Callum, she could see that Callum was a little bit more onboard but, if Peter didn't want to, he wasn't going to, and it was the same thing the other way around.

"Peter… All I'm asking for is some help. I'm doing this for my father. I want to see him smile again, not drowning in alcohol or, or… locking himself in his room all day." Gwen pleaded, her voice cracking ever so slightly. Peter and Callum could feel she was ready to shed some tears.

"Gwen… I… I'm sorry about your dad. I really am…" Peter started, feeling something being slipped into his hands.

"I know you can't decide now but… Please think about it. It would mean the world to me if you two would help me and my dad." Gwen released Peter's hand and made her way to their front door, as her hand touched the knob she stopped and turned her head slightly towards the brothers. "What you've done in the past doesn't define who you are now. What you do now is the most important" With that, Gwen exited the Parker's house, leaving Peter and Callum speechless.

Peter looked down into his hand and slowly opened it. He sighed as two of the web-shooters the two lost yesterday were laying on his hand. Peter cracked a small smile as he clenched the web-shooters in his hand, "Of course she's the one who took it. No wonder I couldn't sense it" Peter fell back onto his seat rubbing his head.

"Perhaps… This one time is acceptable?" Callum said, taking a seat right next to his brother. "The times Mr. Stacy helped us out when we were kids… We at least owe him that much right?"

"Trust me Callum… I want to help him. I really do." Peter explained putting on the web shooters onto his wrists. Peter then fired six random shots around his brother who didn't even bat an eye to it. The six shots landed on the wall behind him, with Peter getting up and examining the webs. "But... Remember the last time we fought against someone?"

"Yeah… Of course, I do." Callum answered crossing his arms, and slouching in his chair. "We beat the guys to a bloody pulp… … … And we enjoyed it."

* * *

That's a wrap folks. To be honest, I had a lot of trouble writing this chapter for some reason. I really do hope you guys enjoyed it.

Also, I know this is late but we all know the passing of the God himself Stan Lee. I would like to express a great thank you to him for creating some of my favourite comic book heroes of all time, namely Spider-man. Everyone might have their own favourite superhero but I think we can agree Stan Lee was the greatest of them all. Rest in Peace Stan, we will miss you!


	6. Chapter Six: MEMORY I

**Chapter Six: MEMORY I**

* * *

Hey everyone! I would like to thank you guys for giving me so much support and it's been awesome hearing you guys in the reviews. I hope you guys have a great day and stay healthy!

REVIEW TIME:

 **ThanosROCKS: Do you mind if a female X-Men character can be added in peter's harem let's say x-23\Laura Kinney?**

Answer: I already have plans for X-23 in this story. Unfortunately she will not be added to Peter's harem, sorry about that.

 **AHMEDI986:** Interesting, cant wait to see how it will develop. By the way do you have a schedule cause I am excited for more. What are your plans for Callum. I think if you pair him, you should pair him with Betty Brant. Will peter have 3 members for his harem. If more can you tell which characters do you want to include

Answer: I do not currently have a schedule, at least at this time of year. With Christmas coming up and work it's been hard finding time. I will give out an update on a schedule when the time comes. Callum is an interesting one, I can't say anything, but he is definitely important. Pairing wise, I also figured it out for him, never thought about Betty Brant though. I'll take it into consideration.

Finally yes, Peter will have more than three. Currently the harem consists of Mary Jane Watson/Red Sonja, Felicia Hardy, Gwen Stacy, Carol Danvers, Silver Sablinova, and Susan Storm. I may add more in the future.

REVIEW END

 **EXTRA:** To those curious about Callum's love life, I will give you a character I plan on shipping him with! ITS! Another OC, hah! You didn't actually think I would tell you right?

 **7 Years Ago**

This event that occurred seven years ago and it still lingers in the Parker family's memories. A year after Peter and Callum were taken in by May and Ben, the pair decided to celebrate their first-year anniversary. It was February 18th, 2010.

"So? How did you boys like that place?" May asked smiling at her two boys, holding both of their hands. Peter and Callum were happily humming after having their first meal at a nice Italian restaurant. Ben followed closely behind them taking in the sight in front of him.

"It was really good! Never had anything like that before!" Peter exclaimed happily.

"That was mind-blowing" Callum added.

"Haha, well that's great. Maybe next time we'll go to an even better place huh?" Ben suggested running up and lifted up Peter onto his shoulders. Peter at first was startled but started laughing as he comfortable sat on his fathers' shoulders.

"Can we?! That would be awesome!" Callum expressed his excitement before his eyes wandered off to a closed ice cream shop. "Hm…"

"Is there something wrong Callum?" May asked, noticing Callum staring intently at the ice cream shop. "Would like to get some?"

"Uh… No, we don't have to" Callum responded, not wanting to bother his mother and father any longer. May and Ben gave each other a smile as the two parents led their kids down the streets.

"Nonsense. Today is a special day, and what better way to end it with some ice cream?" Ben said with Peter cheering in happiness. May looked down to Callum, the young boy hid his excitement more than his brother, but had a wide smile on his face.

*Ding* The ice cream shops door bell rang as the four entered the shop, and was greeted politely by the employees.

"What would you two like?" May asked as Ben knelt down letting Peter down from his shoulders. The two brothers walked over to the counters, pressing their face and hands at the plastic case. There were at least eight different flavours, and there was a total of three counters, giving a grand total of 24 flavours to choose from.

"I don't even know half of these flavours…" Peter mumbled with Callum nodding in agreement.

"Whats beer?" Callum asked innocently.

"Something you ain't gonna get today buddy" Ben laughed placing his hand on the young boy's shoulder, whom pouted cutely.

"Would you two like some samples? It's free" The employee said kneeling over the two cute boys.

"Free?!" The two exclaimed before clearing their throats. May always told them to be respectful to others and not take advantage of the generosity of others. "Well… Maybe one should be fine… Right Pete?"

"Y-Yea, one is fine… Is that okay mom?" Peter asked somewhat nervous towards May. Callum popped his ahead beside his brothers' shoulder. The female employees tried to hold back from squealing as the two brother's shyness were too cute for them. Ben noticed this and nodded his head proudly.

"Yes, its fine you two. As long as you don't abuse it." May reassured and the two brothers happily turned around and pointed at the ones they wanted to try. Peter pointed at an oddly purple ice cream that said Ube. Callum pointed at a tin that was half white and half light blue, the label said it was Ramune flavoured.

"What made you choose those?" Ben asked.

"It looked funny" Peter answered.

"I like the colour" Callum answered.

The two brothers had relatively simple answers and gave a good laugh to the employees. Peter and Callum got a quick taste of it, and their eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Whoooaaaaa" Was the sound the two made as they looked at each other. The two then immediately turned around and pointed at the ice cream they wanted, obviously being the one that they just tried.

"O-Okay… Haha!" The employee laughed, enjoying the look of happiness on the boys faces. "What can I get you two?"

"I'll take the Jasmine Green tea" May said, oddly fitting for her.

"I'll take the beer" Ben said shamelessly, getting a judgemental look from his wife. "What? I'm old enough!"

"Thank you very much!" The employees waved goodbye to the four, with the female workers giving little waves to Peter and Callum.

"You two sure are the lady's man huh?" Ben said after observing the workers.

"Whats a lady's man?" Peter asked.

"Is it a man's lady?" Callum continued innocently.

"No, don't worry about it you two. And Ben!" May exclaimed playfully slapping her husbands' arm. Although, Ben merely shrugged and took a huge bite of his beer ice cream. May sighed and went back to look at her sons, "Oh! They even gave you an extra scoop. How nice of them"

The four continued walking, and they had to walk under a bridge to get to the train station. Sadly, Ben's car was in the shop and May didn't have get a car until later years. Unbeknownst to them, four men were quietly stalking them from their car, waiting for the right opportunity.

"The station should be up ahead." Ben said pointed towards the bridge. As the four were about to go under, the two boys noticed an old car drive by beside them. Peter and Callum narrowed their eyes at the car, feeling uneasy about it. However, Ben and May didn't take notice, even when the car stopped and pulled over to the curb.

Four men wearing blacking clothing and beanies came out threateningly. That's when May and Ben noticed and felt scared. The two held onto their sons' shoulders, and turned them around.

"What wrong?" Peter asked slightly confused.

"Don't worry about it Petey, were just taking a shortcut" Ben said hurriedly speed walking back where they came from. However, a sound of a click caused them to stop.

"Where do you think you're going old timer? Get the fuck back here" One of the men said holding a 9mm at Ben. The others around him had weapons as well. One had a .44 Magnum, and the other two had a baseball bat and crowbar.

Ben and May slowly turned around with one of their hands up, and the other holding onto Peter and Callum whom did not look fazed at all.

"L-L-Look… We don't want any trouble…" Ben started.

"Shut the fuck up. You do what we say, and talk when we want you to talk, you understand shithead?" The 9mm thug ordered. Ben and May stood quiet as the thugs gestured them to come forward.

"Get over there" The .44 magnum thug ordered, directing the family to a nearby alley way. One of the men got impatient with their slow walking, and shoved May forward.

"Move it bitch!" The crowbar thug exclaimed pushing May roughly, making her drop her ice cream. Ben turned around infuriated that they would do such a thing.

"What the hell?!" Ben exclaimed only to get hit in the face by the baseball thugs' fist.

"Ben!" May screamed. Peter and Callum could feel anger rising up in their hearts, their eyes almost turning into a predator

"Who the fuck said you could speak? Not our fault this old lady can't move for shit!" The baseball thug yelled angrily, giving Ben a nice kick to the gut. Ben held his stomach in pain as a little spit came flying out as well.

"Now get in there!" The man holding the 9mm screamed, pushing the family to the dead end. The two men with the guns held their weapons at Ben and May. "Give us all you got, and maybe you'll come outta this with some bruises"

"Why are you doing this?" Peter asked calmly yet creepily. His eyes looked like they were devoid of any emotion, except anger.

"Why? Because we have a fucking gun, that's why kid. Now shut the fuck up!" Screamed the thug, flashing the weapon at the young boys face.

"You seem to be pretty loud though" Callum retorted, and that popped a vein in the thug's head. With his open hand he slapped the ice cream out of his hands, and pushed the 10-year-old down to the floor, pointing the pistol at Callum. "Agh!"

"Don't touch him you prick!" Ben screamed only to be hit again, this time by a baseball bat to the leg. "AGH!" Peter and Callum's eyes widened at their actions and started to clench their fists tightly.

"Shut up old man! Do you want your brittle legs to be broken?! I don't mind if you're a cripple the rest of your life!" The baseball bat thug threatened. The other men started to gang up on Ben as they continuously started to kick and beat him down.

"Petey, Callum… Just stay with me okay?" May whispered trying hard not look at Ben. She moved her head to where the boys where standing, but they disappeared. Only Peter's ice cream cup was standing. "Peter?! Callum!?"

"Now this bitch screaming too huh? How about I break your vocal… Huh?" The crowbar thug started, but noticed that the two boys were missing. "Where the fuck did those brats go?!"

The three thugs stopped beating on Ben, their attention was now focused on finding where Peter and Callum went.

"One of us should have kept an eye on them…" The 9mm thug complained holding his pistol at a bloodied Ben.

"They couldn't have gotten far. They're probably hiding here somewhere" The baseball thug said walking over to a large dumpster. As he lifted the cover something sprang out quickly and the lid hit him straight under the jaw, knocking him down to the ground.

"What the fuck?!" The .44 magnum thug exclaimed helping his buddy up from the ground.

The crowbar thug walked backwards, and went behind May clutching his crowbar close to his chest. As the three others were focused at the garbage bin, he didn't notice two shadowy figures sneaking up slowly behind him.

"HuAHH!" The crowbar thug screamed as two hands grabbed his shoulders and pulled him into the dark sky. The three thugs, and May turned startled to see that the man disappeared into thin air. After only a second, they heard a loud metallic bang. The three thugs and May looked to their right and saw the crowbar holding thug, hanging unconscious on the metal emergency stairs railing.

"What's going on?" The 9mm thug asked, a hint of fear in his voice. Next thing they knew a crow bar and metal trash can lid was thrown at the .44 magnum thug and baseball bat thug respectively. The crow bar thrown at the gun wielding thug immediately knocked him out, in fact a trail of blood left his head. "Holy shit!" The 9mm thug exclaimed.

The trash can lid smacked right into the baseball thugs head but didn't leave him unconscious but dazed. Callum landed in front of the dazed thug and looked at him like a predator ready to kill its prey. The remaining thug held his gun at Callum ready to shoot.

"Don't you move you fucking freak!" The mugger screamed, not noticing Peter right above him. His feet firmly planted on the building behind him. Similarly, to Callum, Peter looked like he was ready to kill. Peter grabbed the thugs head with both of his small but strong arms and slammed his head into a wall.

"Huh?!" The dazed thug snapped back to see Callum fists going towards his face. Most people would think a ten-year old's fist wouldn't hurt but the thug swore he just broke his nose, and knocked his teeth out. The thug tried to throw a hook, but it was wide and weak. Callum easily caught it and twisted his arm with no effort causing immense pain to the mugger. "AGGH! AHHH!"

Callum used a palm fist as he straightened out the thugs twisted arm and bent his elbow the opposite way, hearing clear sounds of bones breaking, and dislocation. The thug felt a shockwave of pain going through his arm, and the scary thing was Callum wasn't done. Swiftly after breaking his arm he grabbed his face and sent an upper cut to his ribs, breaking multiple bones, following up with a over head throwing whilst twisting his other arm.

"You picked the wrong family to fuck with" Callum cursed, sending a powerful side kick to the thugs remaining functional arm. The thug let out a blood curdling scream as his other arm was broke and bent to the point where his hand could touch the back of his shoulder.

May could only watch all of this unfold. The two sons they had cared for and loved. These nice kids who always had smiles on their faces. Now they were smiling as they completely decimated these men. They looked like as if they were having fun.

Peter on the other end just mounted the thug he had, and kept on punching his face with a malicious grin on his face. From what May could see Peter crushed the man's bones, she could see disfigurement in his body. She was too scared to say anything, but she had to… This wasn't who they are… Now.

"PETER! CALLUM! STOP!" May screamed as if she was about to rupture her vocal chords. Peter and Callum's arms stopped moving and paused as is. The two looked up and turned their heads slowly to their "mother" with little spots of blood dotting their faces. Their eyes devoid of all emotion suddenly reverted back when they looked at May.

"?!" Peter sprung up from the badly beaten thugs' body and stared at his hands in disbelief. Callum did the same, only tripping over his own feet looking completely horrified. "W-Wha? What happened?" Peter asked his voice trembling uncontrollably.

"D… Did I? Do that?" Callum asked, staring at the thugs broken body. The two boys looked over at May whom tried her best not to stare at them, she looked into their eyes and saw the same boys who were just talking about ice cream, not the ones who were mercilessly beating down the muggers.

May let out a small smile and slowly walked over to Callum who was closest to her. She gently wrapped her arm around Callum and she could feel him shaking, she swore she saw more fear in his eyes then the man he was nearly killing.

"Come… Come…" May whispered being him over to his brother. Just like Callum, Peter was trembling uncontrollably. She went over to Ben who was alive, thank god, and still breathing. He was unconscious… May was glad he didn't have to see that.

"Is he going to be okay?" Peter asked his eyes tearing up holding onto May's on arm tightly. Callum on the other hand already started crying on her shirt, but the sound was muffled.

"He's going to be fine… I know who to call" May said hugging the two boys tightly.

XXX

A sound of a car pulled up in front of the alley way. A professional looking police officer got out, and wore the badge _Captain Stacy_. He hurriedly walked over to where May and the others were with his hand ready on his pistol.

"May, Ben are you-?" Captain Stacey started but was shocked to see four men lying barely alive. Captain Stacy had to cover his mouth as he saw a slightly mangled mugger lying on the floor, and another who was heavily bloodied. "What the hell happened?"

"George?" May called out. She was sitting right by Ben who was wiped clean of any blood with May's handkerchief. The police captain ran over to them with a highly worried expression, especially the boys, who cried themselves to sleep.

"Jesus… May? What the hell happened?" George asked.

"W-W-We were getting robbed, and they started to hit Ben… They had guns, and weapons… He tried to stop them, but they just continued" May started, but her explanation was all over the place. George had to stop her and held her shoulders gently.

"Calm down May. It's okay, I'm here now… Who did this?" George asked. There was no way May or Ben could have done this. They weren't those type of people, let alone the fact that they could cause this much damage.

May didn't know what to say. If she told them her sons did it, would he even believe her? He probably thinks she was just mental. However, May and Ben trusted George with their life, being Ben's old friend. She subtly moved her eyes towards the boys and George blinked at least ten times.

"No… No, no, no. Peter and Callum? T-They're just kids" George stuttered. However, as he looked closer, he could see blood marks on their faces. In fact, the two brothers literally hand blood on their hands…

"I know it sounds crazy… But believe me. Why would I lie about this?" May asked her eyes starting to tear up. "What should I do?"

George scratched his head, contemplating on what to do. Peter and Callum were sweet kids, they would always play with his daughter and Mary Jane. He couldn't believe they could do such a thing… But proof was standing right in front of him.

This was self-defence but seeing this might be excessive self-defence. Even though they're kids they wouldn't be let off that easy. George was stuck in between his duty and two kids he treated as his own sons, hell he even wished that one of them would marry his daughter.

George took a deep breath and gently picked up a barely conscious Ben and swung his body over his shoulder. "May, take the kids and bring them to the cruiser. I'll get you to the hospital"

"What about?" May started.

"I'll deal with that, right now we need to get you guys out of here… understand?" George ordered. May nodded her head and woke Peter and Callum up.

"Hm?"

"Whats going on?" Peter asked barely awake.

"We need to get going okay? Just follow Mr. Stacy" May said pushing the two forward. The two didn't answer any questions, as they were still stuck in a slumber state. The brothers blindly followed May's orders and walked towards the police car with George following quickly behind them.

George started to drive down the street with his sirens on, weaving through traffic in the major intersections. May held onto Peter and Callum tightly while the two brothers laid their hands-on Bens. George had to get to the hospital quick. The faster he goes the better he can deal with the situation.

George's cruiser came into the hospital drop off and slammed his breaks, scaring everyone in the current vicinity. At this point he didn't care, he jumped out of his car and helped the three lift Ben out of the car.

"Come on, careful now!" George said grabbing Ben's legs with both of his arms, while Peter and Callum surprisingly held Ben's body with one arm each. As the two were lifting him out, a couple of doctors came running out to see what the commotion was about.

"What happened officer?" The doctor asked, immediately checking for Ben's pulse which was gladly still there.

"This family was being mugged by a bunch of thieves. Roughed him up pretty bad. We need to get him treated right away" George ordered. The doctor didn't say anything more, with the help of other doctors, and residents, they whisked Ben onto a gurney. "He's going to be okay, just stay with them okay?"

"Alright…" May answered rubbing her sons' shoulders. "I can't thank you enough"

"We're friends May, no need for thanks" George smiled.

"Thank you, Mr. Stacey" Peter and Callum said. George replied back with a big warm smile, kneeling down in front of the boys. He ruffled their hair and gave them a nice big hug.

"No problem. Anything for my daughters' best friends, right?" George said, ruffling the brother's hair one more time before getting back into his car.

"Come on now. We should get inside." May said herding the two brothers inside the hospital.

 **30 minutes later**

The doctors came by and dropped off some good news. Ben was going to be fine, some minor gashes and cuts. The doctors said he was stitched up and should be able to go home in a couple of days. May sighed in relief with the two brothers sitting on her right. They were fast asleep, holding each others hand.

"Ma'am? Do you mind if we could… Wash off some of that blood on your boys? It might be weird going home like that. Plus, others have announced their worries for them" The doctor said. May looked around and saw other visitors looking at Callum, Peter, and her. They looked deadly worried.

"I-If that's fine with you doctor" May accepted. The doctor flashed a smile and he helped her carry the boys to a nearby shower room.

"Just place them here… Okay, that should be good." The doctor laid Callum down near the bench next to Peter. "It's all your ma'am" Said the doctor, leaving May with the two young brothers.

"Peter? Callum? Wake up, I need to get you cleaned up" May said shaking the two. However, this time the boys were in a deep sleep. She figured what happened today took a huge toll on them mentally. She decided not to bother them and instead just wipe them down like she did for Ben. May found some cleans towels stacked up nicely by then showers and soaked them with hot water. She walked back to take off their shirts…

 **Dream state: Peter**

" _How is he doing?" An unfamiliar voice rang out in Peter's head. He opened his eyes, but everything was hazy. Whoever was standing in front of him… He was whited out._

" _Fine, he should be ready in a couple of days. Along with **?s?**_ _ **, Phoen? ?a?, ?3, and ?g?."**_ _Peter couldn't make out what or who they were talking about._

" _Oh? He's awake…" One of them said._

" _Put him back to sleep then" As the other said that, Peter felt his consciousness fading…_

 **Dream State: Callum**

" _Wake up… Wake up" A female voice spoke. She sounded nice… and gentle. Callum slowly opened his eyes but it was greeted by a blinding light. He couldn't see what was in front of him, but whoever she was… She felt warm._

" _Who are you?" He asked._

" _You don't remember me? That hurts…" The woman said, and she did indeed sound hurt by his words. He felt guilty, but he truly doesn't know who this was. "It's okay, I will always wait for you, I am always beside you. My Warden"_

" _Warden?" Callum asked before his consciousness started to fade._

 **Present**

"Oh my god…!" May exclaimed but trying to keep her voice down. She dropped the soaked towel onto the ground as she needed her hands to cover her mouth and probably her eyes.

When she took the boys shirts off, she was greeted with a myriad of scars on the boy's backs.

* * *

A trip down memory lane for this chapter. I called this chapter Memory I because as the story goes on, you will get to see more of their memories and see how their character develops. Also, if you ever need a refresher on their past, boom! You got it.

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, things definitely got dark but life isn't always about sunshine and lollipops. Thanks for reading and I will update as fast as I can before the holidays.


	7. Chapter Seven: The Beginning of Heroes

**Chapter Seven: The Beginning of Heroes**

 **Reviews:**

Gregary Fritsch: Is Natasha Romanov going to join the harem?

I don't know. I might add her to one of them maybe. Would you guys rather see her with Peter or Callum?

Hey guys, sorry for the late update. I've been having trouble writing this one. I apologize if you find it lackluster, but tried my best. I might change a few things in the future, and if I do, I'll notify you here on the author notes. This chapter I tried to concentrate more on Callum, and setting up one of his love interests, so I hope you guys enjoy it!

* * *

After Gwen had left their house the two felt a slight sense of guilt in their heart. Even before and after the violent event 7 years ago, Mr. Stacy always helped them. Although, Peter and Callum still felt frightened, scared of the unknown outcome if they decide to use their powers again. There was so much going through the brother's heads. The debt they owe to Mr. Stacy, the fear of what they are, and the weird dreams they have gotten.

It was already the next day, and Callum had told Peter to think about his decision. Peter already knew what Callum's answer was, and to be honest he envied that. Callum had always been more forthright in his decisions, and he himself was indecisive.

Peter woke up around 9:00 in the morning with Callum doing the same. Peter had remembered promising a date to Felicia this weekend, the only problem was where to take her. As you know, he isn't very well versed in this particular area, and was visibly in a panic.

"Uh… Are you okay?" Callum asked, slightly concerned at his brothers constant pacing, also slightly annoyed. He was eating an energy bar as their mom had to leave early in the morning so she couldn't prepare breakfast, luckily, she always had a back up plan.

"I have no idea where to take her…" Peter complained, frustrated at himself. He kept on playing random date ideas in his head but they were either too cliché or something he thinks she wouldn't like. "I have some ideas but…"

"But you think she'll hate it, ergo she will not like you in turn?" Callum answered nonchalantly eating his energy bar and reading a science fiction book. Peter turned to his brother flailed his arms saying, "YES!"

Callum sighed at his brothers most least attractive quality… His confidence, and self-esteem. Although, sometimes it can be quite endearing, and it shows how much he does care for other people, except for the self-esteem part. "Look Pete… Whatever your thinking of, I'm sure it's going to be fine. Unless you take her to a hotel…"

"Ugh… You know I won't do that" Peter shot back, appalled that his brother would even think of such a thing.

"Then where do you plan on taking her? A movie? The mall? A museum? There are plenty of things you can do." Callum suggested. However, most of the things listed by Callum fell into the category of cliché for Peter. "Hmm… bouldering?"

Peter deadpanned at the suggestion… Given his abilities… "Are you serious? I can climb a glass wall if it had a shit ton of wax on it"

"I'm just trying to help" Callum smiled, laughing a little bit at Peter's serious expression. Peter grunted and fell back on his bed with Callum quickly jumping on it beside him. "Hey bud, just trust yourself. Take her to a movie, and as cliché as that sounds, it's a good starting point. The movie is like an outlet for you two to start talking, get topics going you know?"

"You think I should take her to the movies then?" Peter asked, still hesitant about the idea. Felicia was a kind, beautiful girl… If he'd lose her to a movie date, it would wreck him.

"That's up to you" Callum answered patting his brother knee before jumping off. He left the room leaving Peter to his thoughts, and he was running out of time. He had to make a decision, and hope it's the right one.

Meanwhile Callum headed down the stairs and turned on the TV. The first thing being shown on TV was a news report about a recent bank robbery in Greenwich. Thank god Ben and May worked nowhere near there…

" _This just in a bank robbery occurred in Greenwich yesterday night. This is not any normal robbery. Police and witnesses have reported a single man in an odd mechanical suit being the sole robber. The robber was firing some sort of weird shockwave at the officers that knocked over the police and even their vehicles. The police so far have no leads on this criminal, and plan to increase police patrols by tomorrow. The criminal also only took 10 minutes to completely rob a bank, the fastest New York has ever seen…"_

"Damn… Ten minutes?" Callum muttered walking into the kitchen to grab a carton of milk. He began pouring his glass but his eyes were glued to the screen as the news channel showed footage of the alleged robber.

From a cop's camera you could see a yellow and black silhouette in the distance. He suddenly raised both of his arms high into the sky and thrusted them forward as if he was throwing something. Callum was stunned to see a shockwave blast apart the police and their vehicles. From what it looks like, the cop was knocked out but the camera still kept recording. The criminal had continued to use the shockwaves, coming from his arm as a means of travel.

"Damn… That's pretty cool" Callum muttered, feeling a strange could liquid dripping down his foot. Callum looked down to see his glass being overfilled by milk, "OH SHIT"

Callum went down and sucked the overflowing milk with his mouth whilst trying to grab paper towel behind him. Finally getting it in his hands he began wiping the counter as well as the floor.

Callum heard footsteps coming from upstairs and he immediately turned off the TV, whilst cleaning up the milk spill as fast as he could. As soon as he entered the dining room, Callum threw out the paper towel he used and walked over to where his brother was. Peter came down dressed pretty nicely, something Peter doesn't do often. Their mum would've gotten out the camera and took multiple photos.

"Well, well, well! Looking good my brother!" Callum teased fiddling around with his brothers fitting black blazer. He had the sleeves rolled up with a nicely white button up shirt inside. He wore a pair of dark navy-blue jeans, obviously with a belt, and even had on his Fossil watch Ben gave him on his 16th birthday.

"Alright, alright hands off" Peter laughed brushing his brothers' hand away from his apparel. "What do you think? Too much?"

"No! I think you look great. Definitely going to be turning heads from other girls" Callum said smiling at his brother as if he chose the clothes for him. "Man… I can only imagine what Felicia's going to say."

Peter looked at Callum as he continued smiling. The older brother looked around waiting for Callum to continue. "Uh… She will say nothing?"

"EXACTLY" Callum replied, scaring his brother slightly. "She will be so shocked at how you look, in a good way, that she'll be speechless!"

"I really hope you're right…" Peter replied hopefully, "I wonder what she's thinking about right now?"

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

Mr. Hardy as sitting down in the dining room enjoying a nice cup of fresh brewed coffee, with a newspaper in hand, and classical music playing in the background. He was having a nice peaceful morn—

 ***CRASH***

Mr. Hardy lowered his newspaper from the sudden loud noise coming from upstairs. His music being abruptly interrupted, by whatever his daughter was doing upstairs. Slightly concerned for her being he walked over to the stairs and took a few steps up, "Are you okay there Felicia?"

"Y-Y-Yeah! I'm fine!" Felicia yelled from her room. Although, Mr. Hardy did not believe that whatsoever. He remembered Peter promising to take Felicia out today for their first date. He can only imagine she's panicking about what to wear. Being a worrisome father, he is, he decided to help his daughter out.

"Felicia?" Mr. Hardy knocked on his daughter's door. He could hear her clothes being flung around, and some of her makeup clattering about. "I'm coming in okay?" Mr. Hardy entered his daughters' room, and the first thing he saw was his daughters clothing all over the place. Felicia was in a white crop top, and pair of slim fit jeans, her hair was already done very nicely and her make up as well.

"Uh… What happened?" Mr. Hardy asked. He didn't understand why she was such in a panic, she looked fine as is. However, his daughter kept frantically picking up different shirts, pants, and accessories and matching it in the mirror.

"I can't decide on what to wear!" Felicia panicked throwing her clothes again all over her room. Mr Hardy face palmed at the situation before him, but he also felt a little happy about it. He hasn't seen his daughter this excited about a guy in a long time, or if ever.

"Felicia, Felicia!" Mr. Hardy grabbed his daughters' shoulders trying to pacify his daughters fluttering emotions. Felicia stopped moving and looked nervously into her fathers' eyes. "Felicia, honey look. Peter isn't a type of guy to judge you on how you look. He will like you no matter what you wear, trust me"

Felicia loosened up her shoulders as if a big weight has been lifted off. She probably should've known better, Peter definitely didn't look like a type of guy to judge harshly on someone's appearance. Even when she went out yesterday with her whatever clothing, he didn't seem to care.

"Just trust me hon. Come on, we don't want to keep him waiting okay?" Mr. Hardy smiled giving his daughter a quick peck on the forehead. Mr. Hardy walked out of her room closing the door behind him, not noticing a woman backing up beside him. She looked like an older version of Felicia, except with short blonde hair, around shoulder length. This was Lydia Hardy, Felicia's mother and Walter Hardy's wife.

"What's going on? It was really noisy earlier" Lydia asked looking at her daughter's room.

"Felicia's going out with a boy today" Walter said with a happy smile on his face. Lydia widened her eyes, as this was a major surprise to her. Not only the fact that Felicia was going out with a boy, but the fact that Walter was smiling about it.

"Really? This boy must be a keeper if you gave your approval" Lydia replied walking back down to the living room with her husband, arm in arm.

Walter placed down another cup of hot coffee for his wife and sat back down on the dining table, continuing his peaceful morning. "How would you know I gave that boy my approval?"

"You were smiling about it Walter. You rarely smile about anything, so seeing you smile about our daughter going out with someone? You must really like that boy" Lydia deducted, and it was on point with that. Walter had always liked the Parker brothers, and he would usually talk about them from time to time, but would never mention their names.

The two parents heard Felicia coming down the stairs. She decided to keep the clothes she had on and seemed to have calmed down a great deal. Lydia squealed on the inside, looking at her beautiful daughter. "Oh my! Look at you! You look sooo beautiful right now"

"Hehe… Thanks mom" Felicia thanked her cheeks lightly blushing from the compliment.

"Well we should probably get going. Don't want to keep Peter waiting" Walter said, finishing up his cup. Lydia handed her daughter a cup of jasmine tea, Felicia's favourite. Luckily it had already cooled down, so Felicia could just down it with one go.

"Bye mom! Thanks" Felicia said giving her mom a quick kiss on the cheek, and her mother did the same.

"Bye, bye! Have fun" Lydia waved good bye with a huge smile on her face. She hasn't seen Felicia so happy in a long time. She could only hope that this Peter boy will stay by her side.

* * *

 **Parker Household**

"You sure you got everything?" Callum asked. It was now around 10:30, and Peter was about to go on his very first date! Exciting event huh? Peter was just double checking if he had everything, phone, wallet, and for some reason he had his web-shooters as well. But, given what happened last time, it was safer for one of them to carry it around.

"Yea… Yeah! I got everything" Peter said, flipping through his wallet. He saved up a lot of money from allowances from their mom and dad, so expenses weren't really a big problem. In fact, the moment Ben found out that Peter was going out with a girl, he immediately gave him $300. Callum was a little envious but the reasons for the money was understandable.

The two brothers walked out the door, and was greeted by a beautiful Sunday morning. Sun was shining, skies were clear, and some little animals scattering about. Felicia had texted Peter and they were going to arrive in a few minutes.

"Exciting day huh?" Callum said wrapping his arm around his brothers' shoulder. Peter nodded his head agreement; his heart was pounding in excitement with a mix of anxiety. There was a little bit of concern for Gwen's situation at the moment as well. However, he had already promised Felicia first. When he comes back, he hopes he will have an answer.

"Oh? Callum, Peter good morning" A familiar voice came from their neighbours house. It was none other than Mary Jane. She was wearing a neck strapped tank top with a pair of jean shorts, white sneakers.

"Morning MJ" Callum greeted.

"Morning MJ, how is it going?" Peter greeted warmly, surprising MJ. She was stunned at Peter's relatively normal greeting. Usually he could never stop stuttering, but she shrugged that off and continued her little talk with the Parker brothers.

"Nothing much, I was planning to go on a run soon and…" MJ trailed off her sentence, noticing Peter's apparel. He looked absolutely handsome… She never saw Peter dressed like this before, and it was causing her cheeks to turn red. "P-Peter? Whats with the get up?"

"Huh?" Peter looked at himself, and he smiled back at the beautiful red-head. "Oh, I'm actually going on date today. I thought I should dress for the occasion… Do you think it's too much?"

"A-A date?" MJ stuttered, she needed to make sure she heard that correctly. Peter? Going on a date? With who? So many questions were going through her head currently. "W-With who?"

"Ah, a girl named Felicia. She goes to ESU, I met her there during the science convention" Peter explained.

" _A university student?!"_ MJ shouted in her head, she also felt like she heard of that name before. Callum examined the expression of MJ who was somewhat visibly disturbed. _"Felicia?! Where have I heard that name before?"_

As the three were conversing, Mr. Hardy's Urus had pulled up in front of their house. The three turned their heads to the sound of the sports car with only MJ opening her mouth in surprise. Another surprise was bound for her as Felicia stepped out of the vehicle almost as if she was stepping onto the red carpet. She brushed her platinum blonde hair over her ears which only enhanced her almost bewitching beauty.

"Holy…" Was the only word Peter could come up with. She looked absolutely stunning, even more so then the time they ate together… She already looked pretty then but now it was on a totally different level. Callum, although happy for Peter, could feel tension rising in the air as he directed his attention to his and his brother's childhood friend.

Mary Jane, stood awestruck at Felicia. She was pretty, really pretty. Furthermore, upon inspection, she did recognize this girl. MJ worked as a model, although she doesn't really tell anyone, except maybe her mother. "Is her name Felicia Hardy?" MJ asked, her voice lightly cracking, which was noticed by the two brothers.

"Huh? Yeah… How do you know her last name?" Peter asked, turning his head to the red-head. But before she could answer him, Felicia quickly strutted towards her boyfriend and looped her arms around his. This action struck a nerve in MJ as she clenched her fists in anger behind her back.

"Hm? Who is this?" Felicia asked, looking at the red-head. Her first thoughts were, _she was beautiful_. Likewise, what MJ thought of her, she thought the same for the red-head. Felicia and Mary Jane were both equally stunning girls, with Felicia looking more like a seductress and MJ being a femme-fatale.

"Oh, this is Mary Jane Watson. She's out neighbour and childhood friend. She also goes to the same school as us" Peter introduced. Felicia felt slightly jealous of MJ, after hearing their relationship. This girl probably knew a lot about Peter, and for some reason, she couldn't shake the fact that this girl was eyeing him.

"Have we met before?" Felicia asked, after looking at her more carefully. She recognized her face from somewhere before.

"Hm? No… I think you've got the wrong person… But it's nice to meet you Felicia" MJ greeted with a smile. She extended her arm out for a handshake with Felicia, "Likewise" The platinum blonde replied shaking MJ's hand.

"We should probably get going." Peter suggested. It was almost 11:00 and Peter wanted as much time as possible to spend with Felicia. She agreed with nod, and waved good-bye to Callum and MJ, with Peter doing the same.

"Have fun!" Callum called out, waving good-bye to his brother. MJ did not say anything but wave good-bye. When Peter and Felicia had entered the vehicle MJ sighed heavily, and lowered her shoulders, showing clear signs of sadness. Callum took notice and walked over to her, "Are you okay?"

"Hm? Y-Yeah, I'm fine…" MJ replied half-heartedly. "Who would've thought Peter would be going out with Felicia Hardy?"

"Uh… Is there something I don't know about?" Callum asked.

"You don't know?" MJ replied, slightly surprised, but then she realized these two brothers were always more interested in science then the opposite sex. "Felicia Hardy is a popular street model. She's done multiple magazine covers before… I've seen her in a photoshoot once"

"Wow…" Was the only thing Callum could think about. Somehow, he hooked up his brother with a popular hot model… "Looks like I did a solid for Peter then!"

 ***THUD***

"OW!" Callum screamed holding his shin in pain. MJ had just randomly kicked him in the shin with her foot, and was flabbergasted as to why. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"

"Hmph… Nothing" MJ huffed angrily walking back into her house, leaving Callum dazed. He looked at the red-head frustratingly shrugging.

"I don't understand anything…" Callum said to himself.

Now with Peter and his parents gone, Callum was left by himself in the house. It's funny, he and Peter were always together so it was weird not to have him around. Callum sat down in his room turning on his and Peter's laptop. He laid his head on his hand as she boorishly scrolled through all the concept ideas he and his brother made.

"Ugh… It's so boring…" Callum complained leaning back onto his chair. Usually Peter and him would brain storm ideas and figure out how these concept ideas would work. However, since his brother wasn't here, there wasn't anyone to bounce ideas off of. At this point Callum would want to do some homework, but they finished everything in class.

"Hm…" Callum pondered in his head. What was something he could do, that would be mildly interesting? An idea struck him in the head. He recalled watching the news about that bank robbery. There was nothing else to do, so why not do some research? "Let's see… Greenwich robbery…" Callum typed in, and he immediately got multiple news stories, none of which interested him.

"Who the hell is this guy?" Callum wondered. He browsed through the articles, and found something interesting. Seems like this wasn't the only bank this guy robbed… He robbed banks in the states of New York, Maine, and even some at Ontario in Canada. Oddly enough, some of the banks this guy robbed didn't hold that much value in them… A lot of these just seem like random targets…

"What the hell do these banks have in common?" Callum wondered. There had to be a reason why this criminal was robbing these banks. He robbed a small local bank carrying maybe around $125k, and then robbed one which held over two million. All of these robbery's were pulled with ease as well… If he could get away with a two-million-dollar robbery easily, why would he continue hitting the small ones?

Callum started to dig further into the case, and tried to pull out as much information as possible. There were bits and pieces everywhere he looked. The most interesting information he gathered was that most of the banks this guy has robbed is tied to the police. "Most of the robberies occurred where high-ranking police officers banked in… Captains, commissioners, chiefs, and even some regular old field officers…"

Callum leaned back onto his chair, spinning around trying to think of some sort of conclusive thought. _"I mean most criminals have a personal vendetta against the cops, right? It wouldn't be out of the ordinary if some guy wanted to ruin their careers… but the method and grandeur…"_

"Greenwich held New York's Police chiefs account… At least four million was taken…" Callum read out. Callum didn't even know a police chief can make that much money… That alone seems kinda sketchy. "Well, there are cops who are dirty as hell…"

"If he should target another bank… which one would it be?" Callum asked himself, browsing through the map for banks in Manhattan. Obviously, he won't be able to pinpoint exactly which bank he would hit, as he doesn't even know who the guy is targeting. Maybe the Manhattan Capital Bank? That one was known as the most secure… Hell even the police are stationed there to guard it. "That's the best guess in my opinion…"

"I mean… If I went to visit the bank it wouldn't be bad right?" Callum asked himself, his curiosity getting the better of him, along with a mix of boredom. Why not play detective for a little bit? Peter wasn't going to be back till late, as well as his mom and dad. At least he'll be able to grab something to eat downtown. "What have I got to lose?"

Callum changed into more appropriate clothing, and actually tried to look decent. Afterall he was going into the financial district. Where the rich people, celebrities, and models hang around. He put on a black dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his biceps, with a pair of navy-blue jeans and black and white sneakers. He brought his backpack as well which was holding a certain little something he was working on.

Callum felt slightly anxious about it, he has never left to go downtown by himself before. However, he thought it would be a good chance to see how he would do alone. Afterall, someday Peter won't be with him all the time, and the same could be said vice-versa. It didn't take long for Callum to make his way downtown; the trains were relatively not packed at this time. Most kids his age would probably go around early afternoon.

On the train ride down, Callum took out his little side project from his bag. It looked like regular old sunglasses, but Callum put some really cool tweaks in it. Like his brother, there are multiple things the two work on and not show each other. Its kind of gives the two a competitive edge when they create new items. For Callum these pair of sunglasses act as an area scanner, though due to material limitations it can only do so much.

"Hope these work…" Callum quietly said to himself. Even though he said the subway wasn't that packed, it's still New York and what he means by not a lot of people? He wasn't being slammed into the window or doors. He put on the sunglasses and pressed a tiny little button on the side of the frame.

 **CALIBRATING… … …**

Through the glasses a large blue wave pulses out and scanned the surrounding area. Multiple little info dots started to appear around him, mostly telling him about what fabric's the seats uses, what metal the trains use, and even people's clothing's. _"Wow, a lot of fake Prada suits and Nikes huh?"_ The glasses only scan about 20 meters away from him, he was hoping to increase that later, but right now it was working pretty well.

After a few minutes of using it, some people started to look at him. Unbeknownst to him, his sunglasses actually emitted a blue light, which in most cases strange for sunglasses. Callum immediately turned off the system and put away his glasses back into his backpack. Although the stares were more about intrigue than an oddity. Callum never really liked being in the centre of attention and luckily for him, the next stop is his.

Not surprisingly, a lot of people actually got off on the same stop as him. Most of them being business men and women. It felt strange getting off as he was the only one, as far as he could see; the only teen getting off.

Walking above ground now, he could see why he would never come here. There were a bunch of shops that really only catered to those who could afford it. If Callum said he felt out of place, it would be an understatement.

"Okay, now… The bank should be a 15-minute walk from here…" Callum said to himself, looking at his phone. The bank was close by a police station in the area, plus a mall as well. He hoped that the mall would have a food court as most of the restaurants here are more or less expensive, with names he does not dare pronounce.

After a few minutes of walking, Callum had finally come to the place of interest. The Manhattan Capital Bank, where apparently has impenetrable security. It looked more like a court house than a bank, with armed guards and dogs guarding the entry way that was also guarded by a gate and electronic detectors. _"Jesus Christ? What are they hiding in there? The Rings of Power?"_

" _It wouldn't matter though. If that guys uses shockwaves as his weapon, a measly gate won't stop him… The guy could just blast it apart."_ Callum looked around further, and as always, multiple cameras placed in very obvious around the bank. Again, cameras wouldn't help either. _"If this guy was a normal robber, he ain't getting in. A guy who came produce shockwaves and knock over a police cruiser? You're fucked"_

As Callum was examining the bank, obviously in the least suspicious way, he saw an armoured vehicle turn at the nearest intersection. The young brother quickly followed behind it, _"Probably going to an underground depository…"_

Just like he thought, the armoured vehicles went down a ramp where multiple armed guards with assault rifles were. _"Looks like you need identification as well…"_ Callum thought observing the entry way. If anyone saw him right now, that person would probably think he was planning to rob the bank. But thanks to his unassuming clothing, and his obvious age, he didn't have to worry about it… He hoped.

" _If I could get in somehow and scan the insides… Maybe the bank has some thick concrete walls in the vault. If that was the case, that guy would have to really push his tech…"_ Callum really wanted to go inside, but given who he was, they wouldn't even let a hair from his skull in. Like that one time he walked by a Versace store, the guard immediately blocked him from going in. _"What a fucking douchebag."_

"Well… I'll have no luck getting in there… Might as well grab something to eat in the mall" Callum said walking out of the area, and towards the three-story mall.

You would think things would be better inside the mall. A mix of high-end to low-end shops… Oh boy, was he wrong. It went from high-end to what-hell-price? As soon as he walked in, he felt people staring at him, or maybe that was just his conscience. Nonetheless, he just wanted to find the food court and grab something to eat, he was starving.

"Is that it?" Callum asked himself upon walking into a very spacious area. It definitely looked like it. He could see some places that he recognizes with some others that he didn't. I guess you really can't put high-end food in a food court… Though Callum is pretty sure it would happen in the near future.

"Okay… What to eat now?" Callum walked around the food court browsing what this mall has to offer. He would get pizza again, but large chain pizzas aren't that good sometimes. He walked by a middle-eastern type food stall, and they were selling doner kebabs. "Haven't had those in a while… Looks good too"

Callum bought a kebab along with a soft drink to go with it. As he walked around to find a seat, he saw a bunch of people walking into the food court, along with some… paparazzi? Callum took a seat close to the kebab vendor and watched the event unfold. There was at least 20-40 people coming inside and even more with the paparazzi around. Security guards came running by him and behind the paparazzi trying to kick them out, as they were causing a huge disturbance.

"Being famous must suck sometimes." Callum said taking a big bite out of his food. He felt like he recognized some of people there. There were a lot of big muscular guys along with some really pretty girls. There were others among them wearing some suits. Most of the guys and girls were wearing some type of uniform with a blue star and white outline.

"Hm…" Callum looked more closely and saw one of the guys holding a football. That's when it clicked. _"OH! Dallas Cowboys huh? I guess they're playing here."_ Callum never really was a big fan of football but never minded watching it when Ben had it on. In fact, Callum was never really big on sports anyways but appreciated the players who trained hard for what they do.

Callum finished up his food quickly and brought the tray to one of the trash cans. He noticed one of the players jogging by him backwards, which perplexed Callum a bit. Callum glanced back and saw the guy who jogged past him, catch a flying a football. I mean this place was big enough for that but it felt strange seeing that in a high-end mall. I guess they really don't care.

The nearest trash can was right beside the football team and he made his way over there when he felt something off.

"Here!" The member who caught the football called out and prepared to throw it back. However, a security guard yelled loudly at him, startling the football player and messing up his throw. The football was already on its way to the team but at the wrong person.

"Oh shit! Kid watch out!" The football player yelled. Callum saw the football flying to him, and he could have easily moved out of the way. However, there was a pretty blonde-haired girl behind him, and if he moved, she would've gotten hit instead. So being a perfect gentleman he is, he stood there and took the hit.

 ***BANG* *SPLAT***

The football hit his tray and all the sauces went flying into his shirt and face. Luckily none of it got past him and hit the girls. Callum could only sigh sadly, only being glad no hot sauce got in his eyes.

"Oh my god!" The blonde girl said covering her mouth in shock, and the other girls followed suit. The football members closed their eyes and sucked their teeth, feeling bad for the poor kid. "Are you okay?!" The blonde asked, trying to find some napkins to wipe off the sauces.

"Ah… I think so? As long as I don't have hot sauce in my eyes, I think I'm good" Callum joked. The guys and girls gave a slight chuckle at his witty remark despite his status. The blonde handed him some napkins which he gladly took and started wiping down his face and shirt.

"Sir! I am so sorry about this…" A man wearing a suit came running towards Callum. He looked to be the manager of the team, and he looked concerned for the poor kid.

"Nah, don't worry about it. Just a simple mistake." Callum replied. The manager shook his head, not thinking an apology is enough.

"You can't go out like that. Please! Let us compensate you!" The manager replied. He sounded kind of desperate. It's not like Callum was some sort of big wig that can ruin their team. However, before Callum could decline the others agreed to it, and that was 40 people against him.

"Uh… If you guys really insist." Callum gave in and the group brought him upstairs on the third floor. If he thought the first floor was expensive… He was not ready for the third floor. Honestly, he could've fainted seeing the number of zeros needed to buy this stuff.

"You know… You don't need to spend this much" Callum said feeling sort of guilty that they would buy this stuff for him. The manager turned around and smiled at him.

"Trust me I do. That girl you saved from the football" The manager pointed at the blonde who was looking around the stores, also seemingly shocked by the prices here. "That's Taylor Thompson, one of our main cheerleaders. If she would've gotten injured, there would be a lot of angry men out on the twitter-verse"

"Huh… She has a lot of fans then I assume" Callum replied, and the manager nodded his head with his eyes wide open. Well at least he knows now that girl is highly sought after by guys. The manager walked him inside a nice suit tailor, and the owner almost immediately knew who he was.

The manager explained what had happened and the tailor and the tailor happily agreed to help him out. "Come here son, I'll make sure you look like a million bucks!"

"It's not going to actually cost a million bucks will it?" Callum asked, slightly, no very concerned. The tailor laughed loudly and escorted him into the change room, not answering his question. This only added to Callum's stress.

While Callum was trying on some stuff. The others were walking around looking at all these expensive items. Most of them, speaking for the football players, can afford it, but they don't need to. The girls on the other hand, most of them can't as being a cheerleader doesn't pay that well and most of them have a side job.

"Hey Taylor" One of the cheerleading girls called out. Taylor walked over to the group of three girls who were sneakily taking peaks into the change room where Callum was.

"What are you guys doing?" Taylor asked with deadpanned eyes. Heavily judging what her squamates were doing.

"That guy is pretty cute actually… Especially when he puts a suit on" The brunette giggled.

"Yeah, I thought he was cute when he was wearing that dress shirt." Another brunette added.

"He also has a pretty good body… He definitely didn't look like it though" The blonde admitted.

Taylor had to confess, she was a slight bit curious. When the guy took the hit for him, she noticed he saw the football but didn't move. He could've easily just pivoted his foot to move away, with the amount of time he had. Instead he took the hit… _"A kind guy indeed"_ Taylor thought in her head with a smile.

"Oh, he's coming out! Go, go, go!" The brunette pushed her squad mates, trying to leave the general area. Taylor looked back at her cheerleaders and shook her head. As she turned back, she was greeted with some sweet eye candy.

Callum came out with some nice fitting dark navy suit, a white dress shirt, red tie, and a pair of brown leather loafers. He twisted his neck slightly as he wasn't really used to this sort of clothing. He had to admit though… It was very comfortable.

"You look wonderful sir! Wow, you really look good in that!" The manager complimented, and he was completely genuine as well. Some of guys nodded their head, highly approving of this. The girls themselves were appreciating the view.

"Thanks… It still feels very weird wearing this though…" Callum replied, happy on the inside but was more worried about the money needed. "H-How much is this exactly?"

"$8,000" The tailor said with a smile.

"WHAT?!" Callum shot back but the tailor still had a smile on his face, while Taylor, who was behind him, chuckled at his reaction. "Uh… Do you want me to work here to pay it off or something?"

"Hahaha! No need sir, the suit is on the house. Afterall, you did save Ms. Thompson over there" The tailor pointed at the girl. Callum turned to her and then turned back to the tailor, who was waving happily at the beautiful cheerleader.

" _Oh, okay, I sort of understand… What a sucker"_ Callum said in his mind. He walked over to the team when suddenly he heard some sirens coming from outside. The sound peaked his curiosity as he walked over to the nearest window. He saw multiple cop cars going in the direction of the capital bank… _"That's not good… I hope it's some sort of drill…"_

"Hey!" Taylor called out, startling Callum who was in deep thought. He turned around to see the blonde staring at him with her green eyes.

" _Is this what Peter feels most of the time?!"_ Callum screamed in his head. Most of the time it was May staring into his soul but now that it's an attractive girl… It changes the feeling.

"I never caught your name" The blonde said.

"Ah! It's Callum, Callum Parker" He greeted, extending his hand out. Taylor happily took his hand with both of hers and he felt something being placed into his hand. As they two retracted their hands, Callum opened up his hands and saw that there were two tickets.

"Are these?" Callum started.

"Tickets to the game. I was going to give them to my family here but, they're busy. I thought I could give it to you instead. You know… As my thanks" Taylor explained and Callum had no reason to decline. He could take Ben out for a game night, he always wanted to go to one.

"Wow… Thanks Taylor. I'll make sure to go" Callum said smiling at her. The blonde happily did the same, and as this little happy moment was going on, the young Parker felt something dangerous.

Callum looked behind him, only to see a flying piece of concrete head straight towards the window he was standing in front of. Callum turned back to Taylor and lunged for her, "Get down!"

 ***CRASH***

The concrete debris smashed the window and part of the wall. Callum grabbed Taylor and held her close to his body as he jumped out of the way. Luckily the tailor was out helping others and the team members were close by to the entry. The only things that were damaged were the clothing.

"Are you okay?!" Callum asked, highly concerned for the girl's safety. She wasn't injured from what he saw and felt relieved.

"Yeah… I'm fine. You saved me again huh?" Taylor said smiling, even though the situation right now was not ideal. Callum heard something land onto the broken window, he turned his head around to see…

"Thor?" Callum questioned. It wasn't actually Thor. The person had a Thor mask on, with a blazer, white dress shirt, dark-navy jeans… _"Whoa hold on a second…"_

"Peter? Is that you?"

XXX

Thanks for reading guys! Like I said, I had some big problems writing this chapter as it took me almost three weeks. I hope you guys enjoyed it though. I don't know if I an update this before Christmas but I'll try my best! If I don't, I'd like to wish a Merry Christmas to all of you, and Happy Hanukkah as well! Stay healthy, and I hope you guys enjoy the holiday season!


	8. Chapter Eight: The World Of Heroes

**Chapter Eight: The World of Heroes**

* * *

Hey everyone! So, I actually had more time to write than I thought. So… Here you go! I hope you guys enjoy it!

 **AN:**

Ok so concerning Natasha, I will add her to Peter's harem, and after giving it some thought, I will also add X-23/Laura Kinney as well to Peter's little entourage.

Also addressing Callum's love interest. He will only have ONE girl, BUT multiple love interests. If that's okay with everyone.

 **Reviews:**

Asm 600: I got you buddy, don't worry she will appear sooner than you think.

* * *

 **Recording… … …**

"Holy shit! Are you getting this right now?!"

"Hoho! Dude this is awesome!"

Two young high school kids held their phones up to the sky. Recording what seems to be a fight between three people. The two kids were hiding nearby a corner of a large building, shifting from time to time to get the best angles on the fight.

"Dude who are these guys!?" Highschool kid #1 asked, adrenaline rushing through his body as he recorded one of the combatants using strange strings to swing from building to building.

"Look at that guy! He's like… Sending shockwaves out of his hand!" Highschool kid #2 commented. The two students ran after the three not caring for their safety as others ran past them.

"Argh!" A young boy hit the ground hard but the two students couldn't tell who he was as he was wearing a Captain America mask. The stranger quickly got up from his feet and turned to the two students.

"What the hell are you doing!? Get out of here, its too dangerous!" The stranger yelled. He noticed their phones were pointing at him and aggressively yanked them out of their hands.

"Hey! What the hell man!?"

"Give that back!"

"I'll give it back when you guys are safely out of here alright?!" The stranger said placing the phones in his nicely tailored pants. The stranger bent his knees and blasted of the ground with a high jump, shocking the two spectators. With nothing to record the two students cursed silently and started to run to the direction of safety.

"Freaking kids and their phones! Ah… I guess I shouldn't say that." The stranger said taking out the two phones and stopping the recording.

 **Recording Ended… … …**

Callum deleted the footage of the battle and placed the phones back into his pocket. He looked up and saw Peter slightly struggling with the fight. He jumped back into the fray jetting towards the oddly armoured criminal.

"Peter!" Callum yelled sending a flying kick at the criminal's chest, blasting him into a building wall.

"Where the hell did you go?!" Peter asked landing atop of the building the criminal crashed into. His brother landing down right beside him.

"I uh… Had to get rid of some video evidence" Callum explained.

"You brats don't know who you're dealing with!" The criminal screamed from below. The two sensed danger coming beneath their feet. Callum jumped whilst Peter web zipped out of the vicinity as a large shockwave rode up the building making a half pipe up the building.

"I know!" Peter answered firing his web at another building and swinging around it, creating a scary amount of momentum. As he came back around, he let go of his web and sent a full force kick right into the criminals back, propelling him through the building he crashed into.

"ARGH!" The shockwave villain bounced on the ground like tumbleweed being blown by a strong wind. He eventually stopped abruptly when he crashed into a near garbage truck. The force of his crash forced the truck to tip over, but Callum landed just behind it and side kicked it with all of his might. The truck was sent flying back the other direction along with the villain.

"So, do you want us to tell you your name or? Can we just call you Shocker?" Peter joked webbing up the flying truck multiple times. He gripped all of the webbing and jumped over the truck, using all of his strength to pull the truck above him. "ARGH! DID YOU HAVE TO KICK IT THAT HARD?"

"Sorry!" Callum yelled, he didn't really know how hard he needed to kick it, so he just decided to do whatever. _"I guess next time I kick a garbage truck I'll go easier on it"_

"Alley-oop!" Peter yelled swing the truck above his head and throwing it down onto the concrete road, villain face first. Peter landed a few meters away from the truck and Callum ran over beside him.

"You think that did it?" Peter asked his brother, but his facial expression didn't seem to sure of it.

"Dunno. For all we know that armour might be mad strong" Callum commented, and their guesses were correct.

*BANG*

A huge shockwave pulsated from the underneath the truck, blasting the truck 40 feet into the air, pushed back the two brothers, sending them crashing into windows. The pulse also broke glass in buildings, cars, and disabled electrical systems on a 100-meter radius. The funnily named Shocker rose from the ground, hurt badly but still functioning. His gauntlets were pretty beat up but still operational.

"Stay out of MY WAY" Shocker screamed bashing his gauntlets together sending a concentrated shockwave at the two brothers.

"ARGHH!"

"ARRHHHGG"

The two brothers screamed in pain as the shockwave kept pushing their bodies through the cement walls. They could feel their flesh being pushed to the point where it could touch their bones, until the cement finally gave away and blasted the two brothers down four blocks and multiple buildings.

"Oh… Shit… Ok… That hurt" Callum groaned getting up from the intense shockwave. He could barely feel his body and his suit was all torn up.

"That… Is one… Powerful thing huh?" Peter said appreciating the tech even though he just got his ass handed to him. As the two got up, Peter shook and his head, feeling a little dazed from the shockwave. The attack made their bodies trembling and hard to balance but it was still manageable. "Huh?"

"Whats wrong?" Callum asked looking at his brother. Peter's mask was ripped corner to corner, only one half of the mask remaining on his face. The amount exposed was enough to expose Peter, and Callum felt the same way when Peter looked at him a tad too long. "Shit!"

"We can't stay here" Peter suggested the obvious. They could hear sirens coming from east, west, north and south. Some civilians were starting to get braver and hurried to get their phones out.

"Well we can't just leave here and let the guy—" Callum started before hearing a large boom where the Shocker was. The two-saw leap from building to building above them and fled towards the South-East side of Manhattan.

"Oh… Well that's convenient!" Peter commented happily.

"Yeah, less celebrating, more getting the hell outta here" Callum added. The younger brother jumped off the ground after getting feeling in his legs again and landed atop of the rooftops. Peter jumped and swung from the nearby buildings, landing in front of his brother blocking his way.

"You go first. I need to go find Felicia" Peter said, and worry overcame his younger brothers face,

"What? Don't tell me you just left her somewhere?" Callum asked, hoping Peter didn't ruin his chances. However, Peter shook his head, relieving the stress in his heart.

"I'll tell you later okay? I'll meet you back at home! Promise!" Peter said, before jumping off the rooftops swinging in the direction where the bank was. Callum watched as his brother swung away, and remembered something…

Callum reached into his pockets and sighed heavily when the phones he held onto were broken from the blast. He reached into his other pocket and was surprised to find that the tickets were still intact. However, he doesn't know how he's going to replace the two students' phones… He had no job after all.

"Great… More problems…"

* * *

" _Felicia… Please be alright!"_ Peter kept on worrying in his head. He came over the bank and saw multiple police cruisers, helicopters, firetrucks, and ambulances. As to not garner any attention towards himself, he swung over an alley way thinking it would be a good spot to secretly land in. When he did, he ran over to the closest exit and started scanning around for a platinum blonde.

"Ugh… It would be so much easier up there…" Peter said to himself taking off and throwing the broken mask into the alley way. He started to make a run outside, calling out her name. "Felicia?! Felicia?! Felicia?! Where are you?"

"Pete!" The platinum blonde came from behind and hugged him tightly. Peter startled by it almost instinctively threw her over her shoulder. He didn't understand how she was able to sneak up on him. It didn't matter to him, all he wanted to know at this point, was that she was safe.

Felicia released her hug from him and Peter turned around scanning her body for any injuries. He sighed in relief as she was completely okay, maybe a little dirt on her clothing but that was it. Peter was so concerned with her he didn't even notice his injuries, something Felicia caught immediately.

"Oh my god Pete?" Felicia quietly shrieked. His clothes were all tattered, jeans were ripped, and he had a couple of cuts and scraps on his hands and legs. "What happened!? A-are you okay?"

Peter took a look at himself and was surprised at himself for not noticing. He didn't feel that much pain. Maybe because of the adrenaline in the fight?

"I'm fine, don't worry about me. I'm just glad your safe" Peter said, but Felicia's worry never left her eyes. She grabbed a hold of his hand and held on firmly as to never let go. Peter did the same, and noticed someone was missing. "Where's your father?"

"I-I don't know… When you left to find him, it all happened so fast… Everything was a blur after that" Felicia confessed her eyes lowering to the ground. She was deathly worried for her father, and Peter could tell.

" _You have to be safe to Mr. Hardy"_ Peter hoped in his head. However, he was pretty sure Mr. Hardy would be able to escape. That man is a lot smarter than he looks to be. He looked over to Felicia and tilted her chin up. "Hey, don't worry. I'm sure he's fine. Let's get you back home first okay?"

"Mhm" Felicia nodded with a weak smile. The two started to walk out of the area, hand in hand, and towards the streets where normal traffic was happening. And by normal, it means Manhattans usual congested traffic, and whether or not the event effected it or not… Because it looked like it would've been this way anyways.

"Peter!" Yelled a familiar voice. Peter and Felicia looked up to see Callum waving over to them along with Ben and May in the car. Callum was now wearing his normal set of clothing… But it looks wet for some reason?

Peter and Felicia quickly walked towards the three and the older Parker brother was greeted with two great big hugs from his mother and father.

"Thank god you are alright! Both of you" May said almost tearing up during her hug with her son. She then noticed her sons' injuries and was ready to pass out. "Oh my god! Petey! Oh…"

"Whoa, whoa!" Callum, Peter, Ben, and Felicia rushed over to the nearly fainting May and help her up.

"I'm alright mom, it's just a couple of scratches" Peter assured by moving his body parts all normally, although it actually did hurt at some points. He just took the pain like a champ.

"Well those are still something to be worried about. Come on, get in we're going home" Ben said, gesturing the group to get in the car.

"You sure you don't want us to drop you off at your house?" Peter asked. The family insisted on dropping her off home but where she lived you can't get in unless you are registered tenant or a registered guest. Her home has some high security and would be a hassle just getting into the driveway.

"It's okay Peter. I'm sure my dad will be more than okay to know that I'm with you and your family. I've texted him, and left a voicemail." Felicia said, planning ahead already.

"Well, our place is nothing much but its home. Plus, you get to see Peter's room" Callum said to the platinum blonde. For some reason her cheeks went lightly red. "I live in the same room, and I'm not leaving it. So, don't get any funny ideas"

Felicia only continued to blush harder. _"God… Peter's scent is everywhere… I can't go into his room! I'll go insane!"_ She continuously kept on fidgeting and it was starting to worry Peter. He looked around to see if anything was bothering her, and did notice that something smelled odd. He smelled a little bit more and it got stronger as he moved towards Callum.

"Eugh! Why do you smell like shit?!" Peter said pinching his nose. "Is this guys smell making you uncomfortable Felicia?! If it is, I'll throw him out of the car!"

"That's uncalled for sir" Callum retorted.

* * *

"Our place is not much, but… Make yourself at home" Ben said opening the door for Felicia. She was the first one to walk in, and was taking in the décor. Unlike her place, which was usually nicely decorated with somewhat expensive stuff, the Parkers were more practical. It felt really homey in their house, and it really helped calm her nerves.

"No, it's great." Felicia commented continuing to walk around the room looking at differently little items scattered around the living room.

"Well, why don't you three get cleaned up? I'll make something for you guys to eat afterwards okay?" May suggested, and the three nodded their heads in approval. Felicia walked over to Peter with Callum behind them and walked back up to their rooms.

"Sorry if our room is a mess. We don't usually have guests in here" Peter explained as he opened the door. Upon opening Felicia tried her best to hide her blush, she could smell Peter's strong scent in his room.

"I-It's fine…" Felicia stuttered as she started to fidget with her fingers. Peter and Callum looked at each other with worry, she looked like she was in some discomfort.

"Are you okay Felicia?" Callum asked walking around to her front. He noticed she was blushing heavily and was panting heavily. Sort of similar to when they were at the pizza parlour. "Whoa… Are you sick or something?"

"N-No, I'm fine. I just probably need to take a shower. I'll be fine after that." Felicia wanted to get out of his room as soon as possible. Not because she hated it, in fact she was happy to see Peter's and Callum's room. She could learn a lot more about the two. However, Peter's scent was really getting to her. The sooner she left the room, the better for her and the brothers.

"Uh… Before you go why don't you take…" Peter started.

*BANG*

"Some clothes…" He finished after Felicia left the room, slamming the door shut behind her. Peter looked at his younger brother with a confused look. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Oh… Shoot… Washroom… Where's their washroom?" Felicia jumped out of the room as she couldn't take the scent anymore. She felt like she was going to go insane. However, she forgot to ask where the bathroom was, and she was not about to go back inside thinking it will be awkward. She went through the rooms until. "Oh! Here. It's pretty nice"

Felicia closed the door, forgetting to lock the door behind her. She started to take her clothing off which was covered in some dirt and dust. She stepped in the shower, slid the door shut and was surprised that the see-through glass changed from clear to frosted. "Oh wow…"

"I don't know…" Callum answered taking off his stained clothes and throwing it to the side. He put on some new clothing, just a simple white t-shirt and some shorts. He fell onto his bed and looked back to his brother who was waiting for an actually answer. "Ugh… Look… She's probably just nervous Pete. You don't generally bring your girlfriend to your parents house after a first date."

Peter sighed thinking his brother maybe right. Although, something did spark in Callum's mind. "Speaking of first dates… What the hell happened to yours?"

 **Hours Ago**

"So, what are you two up to today?" Mr. Hardy asked. They were already on the highway heading downtown. The plan was for Mr. Hardy to drop them off the first location and would come around to pick them up later on.

"Well, I was planning on taking Felicia to watch The Dark Knight Rises" Peter suggested and the two of their eyes flared up in surprise.

"A Batman movie?" Felicia asked.

"Yeah… Oh, do you not like superhero movies?" Peter questioned and started to get nervous. Did he screw up already?

"No! I heard Cat woman is going to be in that movie! My dad and me and huge fans of her comics!" Felicia said, and at that point Peter couldn't think how any better Felicia could get. She's beautiful as hell and she likes comics? Jesus Christ someone pinch him right now.

"A great choice! I was hoping to watch that movie soon." Mr. Hardy confessed, happy at what Peter chose for the movie date. "Where are you two going later?"

"I know this really good Italian place nearby. Me, and my family went there when I was little. I think its got one of those uh… Stars or something?" Peter said, and once again the two eyes flared up.

"A Michelin star?!" Felicia yelled startling the hell out of Peter.

"Y-Yeah! Is something wrong?" Peter asked, confused once more.

"Y-You don't need to spend so much money…" Felicia confessed. She appreciated that Peter was doing his best, but she didn't want him to be spending so much on her.

"No, it's not a lot really. My mom and dad had been friends with the chef there for years. And when I told him I was taking you…" Peter started, Felicia looked at him in the eyes, and he got a little flustered. He looked away and continued, "He was so happy that he uh… Was willing to do it at a discount and special menu"

"Oh… Smooth" Mr. Hardy said quietly.

"You are always full of surprises, aren't you?" Felicia chuckled placing her hand on top of his. The young man felt a jolt of electricity course through his veins. He still gets a little shaky when Felicia touches his hands. He always thinks about how soft and slender it is.

"Yeah? Well trust me. I have a lot more" Peter shot back with a smirk.

"I like men who are mysterious" Felicia said seductively catching Peter off guard, especially with that look in her eyes.

"Erhm… I am still here you know?" Mr. Hardy said clearing his throat, making his presence known to the two. "You cannot do it while I'm here…"

"Oh… Hahaha, sorry dad"

"You can do it ALL you want when you are by yourselves though" Mr. Hardy finished, giving the new couple beet red faces.

"DAD!" Felicia yelled wanting to slap her fathers' arm. Peter sank in his seat trying to cover his face from the embarrassment but felt slightly more used to it then before. "Ugh…"

It took around 10 minutes for the three to get to the theatres. Peter had already booked the tickets ahead of time and got the best seats possible, along with some comfy chairs. The tickets were expensive but that's what you pay when you get extra service.

"Okay, I'll see you two later on okay?" Mr. Hardy said as the two got out of the car.

"Okay dad. I'll see you later"

"Bye Mr. Hardy" Peter and Felicia waved good-bye to the teacher and father. He happily gave a wave to the couple and drove off in the direction of the bank. "Should we get going?" Peter asked, Felicia gave a small smile and nodded, walking alongside him into the theatre.

"Wow, these are really good seats. I'm surprised that you managed to get them" Felicia complimented taking a seat near the middle of the row, and Peter sat right next to her.

"Told you I'm full of surprises" Peter wittingly responded. It got a good giggle out of Felicia and he was glad he did.

"Well, I'm full of surprises as well. I think you'd be impressed" Felicia said, almost as if challenging Peter. The older Parker brother rose his eyebrow in amusement.

"Oh really? Try me" Peter challenged and Felicia merely gave him this weirdly seductive troublemaking smirk, that fit her really well. She raised her right arm and jingled a little watch in her hands. One that looked really similar to the one Peter wore…

"What the?" Peter looked down at his wrist and noticed his watch was gone… It was in Felicia's hand, and he didn't even feel, or notice anything. How the hell did she get past his senses?

"Surprised?" Felicia smirked feeling very confident about herself. Peter nodded his head and smiled back, genuinely impressed by her sleight of hand capabilities.

"Okay, that was pretty good…" Peter admitted as Felicia handed back his watch to him. Behind Felicia, a boy was trying to squeeze on by to his seats. Not noticing a person's foot lazily stretched out, he tripped on it.

"Whoa!" Peter felt a sense of danger as the person behind Felicia fell sideways. With his drink falling right on top of Felicia's head. Peter lunged forward and caught the drink from falling right above her head. "Whew! Are you okay?" Peter asked his body leaning over hers, and his face very close to her own.

"Y-Yeah" Felicia muttered as the memory of him saving her from the glider popped back into her head. Peter handed the drink back to the man who thanked him and apologized. Felicia felt her heart pounding insanely. He also smelled really, really nice to her.

Felicia suddenly felt she was becoming a lot bolder as she felt herself get hotter. She slid her fingers right between Peters and intertwined with them. She even scooted closer to him and laid her head on his shoulder.

" _Holyyyy shiiit, whats happening?!"_ Peter felt like the world was spinning around him. He wanted to look at her so badly but he could only imagine the face she was making. He noticed whenever Felicia gets flustered around him, she becomes a lot bolder, and he doesn't know how to react to that.

This lasted pretty long even when the movie started. Although when it came to the action's sequences in the movie, that's when Felicia started to act more normally. She also seemed to hide her fangirling when she saw Cat Woman. She's really loving Anne Hathaway's portrayal of her. Peter was happy he could make Felicia happy and she seemed like she was having fun as well.

XXX

Oh shoot… I need to grab some money from the bank…" Mr. Hardy was on his way to a meeting with some people. He wanted to buy some coffee along the way, but realized he didn't bring any cash with him. He would use a card, if he didn't hate them. He'd rather just pay in cash most of the time. He drove on by the closest bank… The Manhattan Capital Bank.

 **A few hours later…**

"So how did you like the movie?" Peter asked, walking out with a giddy Felicia.

"It was amazing! God, I want to watch it again…" Felicia confessed. When the movie ended, she wouldn't stop talking about Batman and Cat Woman's romance. How the two had different ideals and methods yet still fell in love with each other. It's mysterious and Peter whole-heartedly agrees.

"For sure. Too bad it's the last installment…" Peter complained, even though it was a great conclusion to a trilogy.

"Well, maybe the next DC based movies will be good" Felicia seemed pretty optimistic about it. Peter didn't think Felicia would be such a superhero nerd, but it only added more to her charm for Peter. "So! Were headed to the Italian place next right?"

"Yeah! But I made some time for us to spend together before the dinner… You know… So, we could…" Peter felt a little shy talking about this, but he had to be brave or else his brother would never stop making fun of him. "Get to know each other better"

"Oh? That's… Kind of weird." Felicia admitted and Peter felt a knife go straight through his heart. "But it's also really cute"

Peter's ear started to go red and Felicia couldn't help but giggle at his reaction. "Come on! Let's go" Felicia wrapped her arm around his arm, surprising him, but it was a welcome one. The two walked out of theatre with happy faces and it felt like they were the only two people walking down those streets.

"So? Tell me more about you" Peter said as the two stopped by a crosswalk.

"Hm? What about me?" Felicia asked.

"Well, I don't know… What are you studying right now? What are you're plans after university?" Peter gave out examples and Felicia smiled brightly.

"You know… No one has actually ever asked me before." Felicia said. The crosswalk light turned green and the two started to walk down the block. She looked up to the billboards, seeing multiple faces of beautiful women, actresses, and models alike. "I actually study bio-tech… My dad and mom being science geeks, it uh… Really helped influence me."

"But… Being a girl… It makes it hard for people to accept me. They think that because I'm pretty, I have to be dumb or… I am not smart enough" Felicia started to hold firmly onto Peter's hand. He didn't think she could grip this hard… Especially given how soft her hands are. "So… I usually act not as smart so people would actually talk to me… Even then its always about the same thing… Will you go out with? Want to have a one-night stand or something…"

"Sorry… I um… Completely dragged that question out…" Felicia apologized, and looked down to the ground looking sullen. Peter shook his head lightly and wrapped his arms around the blonde. Her eyes widened in shock but he felt really warm.

"Well you don't have to worry about that anymore" Peter assured. "You can talk to me about everything. Comics, bio-tech… embarrassing moments with our dads" Peter joked, getting a good chuckle out of the both of them. "I'm here for you. Okay?"

Felicia nodded her head with a smile. She slowly closed her eyes and leaned in, placing a small, quick, but lasting kiss on his cheeks. Peter slightly stunned by it could only look away with his eyes.

"Aw… You really are cute" Felicia teased. Peter took one deep breath and exhaled. He turned his head back to Felicia and intensely stared into her eyes. Peter shut his eyes, a little too tightly, and leaned in to kiss Felicia on cheek. "?!" It was Felicia's turn to turned bright red. As soon as Peter pulled back, she covered, essentially her entire face.

"Ahh… Young love…" A grandma commented as she walked by the embarrassed couple.

"Hm?" When Felicia turned to see who was talking, she saw a familiar car parked outside a bank. It was her fathers. "Huh… I thought my dad was supposed to be at a meeting by now."

"You sure that's his car?" Peter asked, even though he only knew one person that actually owned a Lamborghini Urus. However, he wanted to be wrong, for Felicia's sake.

"No, I recognize the license plate. Plus, he banks here from time to time… I hope he's okay" Felicia said. Her eyes worried Peter. She must love her dad a lot, and he couldn't blame her. If Ben or May were missing, he would be acting the same way.

"Why don't we go in and find them then?" Peter asked, but Felicia shook her head.

"People who bank here are exclusively recommended by others. I can't even walk in, and that's with my dad." Felicia explained. The place seemed to be very good on security. Multiple armed guards around the entrances, and when they walked by, there was a underground entrance also guarded by multiple guards.

"Hold on, I'll see if I can talk to them okay?" Peter said. The blonde tried to stop him but he was already committed. "Excuse me?"

"Sorry sir, you need a membership card to enter this bank." The guard said, and he was quite respectful about it.

"I-I know but… My girlfriend's dad has been in the bank for a while now. Were just worried" Peter said.

"Don't worry sir, we're pretty sure he's fine. This bank has the best security in all of Manhattan. He will come out soon" The guard said confidently. But Peter didn't believe him, to him, there was no such thing as the best security. Anything can be breached. "Now sir, please leave the vicinity."

Peter walked back to Felicia whom looked at him expectantly. "How did it go?" The blonde asked.

"They won't let me in… They seem pretty confident that the bank is unbreachable" Peter said.

"Doesn't seem that hard to me" Felicia mumbled.

"Hm…" Peter looked around the bank and scanned around for any sort exploitable vulnerabilities. The Parker brother noticed some vents near by the building… "Hey Felicia… I'll be right back okay?"

"Where are you going?" She asked worriedly.

"Going to find your dad. I'll be quick okay?" Peter assured holding her hands with both of his. He looked at her with the utmost confidence in his eyes, and it made her shoulders loosen up. "Just five minutes okay?" Felicia nodded her head and watched as Peter ran off somewhere.

"Okay Pete… Just going to break into a high security bank… no problem" Peter said trying to calm himself down. He tried to talk himself out of this, but Mr. Hardy was more of a friend than a teacher… A very old friend but a friend nonetheless. He couldn't just stand there and wait to see what happens. He walked over to a stand which were selling some masks. If he were to get caught, he can get away but they'll definitely remember his face. He bought and got one for free as it was a special sale. He walked over to the alley way nearest to the vent and put on his Thor mask.

"Here goes nothing" Peter mumbled, he looked around him to make sure no one was watching him. When he saw everything was clear, he put on the web shooters that were in his pockets. Firing two webs from each hand he zipped right towards the vent and used his powers to stick to the wall. "Whew! That was easier than I thought."

He placed a hand on the vent, pulled and pushed, but it didn't budge. "Urgh… It's locked in tight…" Peter groaned, he made another look around him before jamming his hand into the vent and ripping it off with brute strength. "It's a bank, right? They have the money to fix this"

"Alright were in" The elder Parker brother began crawling through these… Particularly clean air vents. Making his way into the main lobby, it was absolutely huge and luxurious. It looked like more of a hotel lobby than a bank. "Jesus Christ, this bank says rob me all over it" The young man scanned around looking for a white-haired old man, but that was 90% of the people here.

"I'm never going to find him like this…" Peter complained before an idea popped up in his head. He took out his phone and called Felicia.

"Hello? Peter?... Wait, why is it so loud?" Felicia wondered, hearing some loud noises coming from his phone. It was the sound of vents, they were pretty loud but not deafening.

"Don't worry about that, can you give me your dads phone number?" Peter asked.

"Yeah sure"

"Thanks, I'll update you later" Peter said before he hung up. Felicia sent him the number just like she said, and Peter used his phone to call him. "Come on, come on…" The phone was ringing constantly but no one was picking up. He looked down in the lobby, and there were multiple old men on their phones so that didn't help either. However, Peter did have another plan…

"It was ringing… That's good enough for me" Peter said to himself. He opened an app that looked like a normal GPS map application. He input the phone number into the app and traced the call, hopefully finding where Mr. Hardy was. The trace lead into the bank for sure, but… He was on the lower levels? "Bingo! But why is he there? I'm pretty sure that's restricted access… Ugh… That's not important, I need to make sure he's safe."

The vents did lead everywhere in the bank, and Peter used his app to navigate through it. There were so many dead ends! "Who the hell designed this thing?" Despite the dead ends and raging Peter was feeling in his gut, he was getting closer to Mr. Hardy's location.

"Open it old man! I know you can" A voice spoke from underneath Peter. He tried to look for a vent that he could look through, and he did. He saw Mr. Hardy, standing in front of a person wearing armour, along with multiple unconscious bodyguards.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Mr. Hardy answered, he didn't look intimidated at all. "You've got the wrong person"

"I don't think I have Walter Hardy. You honestly think the Police wiped all of your files? I've read all of them" The armoured man said a strange energy pulsating from his arms. "Walter Hardy is your real name but I prefer the name Black Cat… Don't you?"

"Like I said you got the wrong person." Mr. Hardy kept on insisting on it. Peter wanted to do something but this conversation got his mind locked into it.

"Really? Maybe I should pay a visit to your wife, and your beloved daughter, Felicia?" The criminal threatened and shockingly Mr. Hardy turned around in a blind rage and threw a right hook at his face. The punch looked a lot lighter than it did but it sent the armoured man flying five meters.

" _Holy shit!"_ Were the words Peter used in his head. Mr. Hady just freaking knocked that guy five meters! Who would've thought that he would be that strong?

"You dare touch them, and you'll regret it!" Mr. Hardy threatened his eyes flashing yellow for a quick second. Peter noticed that and was more interested than startled. His eyes almost look like that of a cat.

"Mhm… For an old man you have a mean right hook…" The criminal got up on his feet and shook his head as if nothing happened. "Do as I say and I won't touch them. Deal?"

Mr. Hardy clenched his fists not wanting to give in to his orders. But as a father, his need to protect his family was the most important.

"Sorry, bud you ain't doing that. Not Mr. Hardy or Felicia" Peter mumbled, with a swift kick down onto the vent. The two men in the basement looked up to see a random teen wearing a Thor mask. "Hey! Mind if I join in the conversation?!" Peter yelled slinging his webs on the ceiling and swinging at the criminal with a hard kick with both of his feet.

Peter's hit was a lot more powerful than Mr. Hardy's punch as the man was launched right into an armoured truck and dented it heavily, almost halfway. "Wow! Okay, I didn't think I kicked that hard"

"Peter? Is that you?" Mr. Hardy asked and the young student almost tripped over himself.

"Wha? No, no! I'm not Peter. I'm uh… Erhm!" Peter cleared his throat, placed his hands on his hips and puffed out his chest. "I am Thor. Thor… Uh… Uh… Thor!" Peter lowered his voice greatly standing proudly, but only got a skeptical look form Mr. Hardy.

"We have to get out of here Peter okay?" Mr. Hardy said completely ignoring Peter's attempt to hide his identity.

"Who is that guy?" Peter asked, but before Mr. Hardy could answer him, a large shockwave shot towards the two. "Whoa!" Peter yelped as he jumped out of the way along with Mr. Hardy. The shockwave struck the walls behind, additionally with some pillars as well. The damaged caused by the shockwaves caused the ceiling to give in.

"It's going to come crashing down!" Mr. Hardy screamed and fall it did. The ceiling caved in, cutting Peter and Mr. Hardy off with a large cement wall. "Pet—Kid! Hurry up and get outta there!"

"Don't worry about me! Hurry up and get outside to safety! I'll hold him off for now" Peter shot back. The criminal got back up on his feet slamming his two fists together, ready to fight him. Peter shot two webs, attaching onto his feet and pulled him towards himself with all of his strength. "HRAH!"

*BANG*

Peter jumped into the air, spinning around, side kicking the criminal right in the spine, sending him flying back. The criminal landed and scrapped the concrete floor, slamming his fist into the ground in frustration. "What the hell is this shit!?" The criminal said looking at his suit's legs, it was covered in some sort of sticky web substance.

"But!" Mr. Hardy started but was cut off by Peter.

"No! I can handle it. You have to get back to her okay? She'd be heart broken if you were hurt" Peter said, and it hit a chord in his body. However, he couldn't just leave Peter there. What would he do if he got hurt?

"I'll come back with help okay?" Mr. Hardy promised before running away, finding the closest set of stairs to the lobby. While, Peter and the criminal faced off.

"You got balls kid, but you done fucked up" The criminal said raising his arms high into the air, thrusting them forward sending another shockwave, but it was easily avoided by Peter whom simply just jumped and attached himself onto the ceiling. "What the hell are you? Some kind of spider-guy?!"

"Eh… You can just call me Spider-Man, has a better ring to it" Peter joked, only angering the man further.

"I'll squash you like the bug you are!" The criminal thrusted his arms down, propelling himself through the ceiling, through all the floors of the bank before reaching outside. The sounds of concrete breaking, echoed throughout the streets as people outside gasped and screamed.

"Whoa, he can jump pretty high huh?" Peter examined but then he felt something dangerous coming. The criminal started to charge up his gauntlets, and he could feel the gauntlets shaking. He dived right back into the hole he made, ready to pound the ground right as he landed.

"Uh oh…" Was the only two words that came out of his mouth. The criminal landed and pounded the ground, creating a small earthquake within the vicinity of the bank. The floor beneath started to crack and make small fissures, and ceilings completely gave in. "This guy is insane!" Peter yelled web zipping to the ceiling and flipping in an out of the hole.

"Where you goin!?" The armoured man asked, his voice grungy as hell. He jumped up to follow the masked teen, and fired two shots of shockwaves. The young teen sensed the projectile attack, and as soon as he got to the lobby floor web zipped to the nearest pillar and avoided the attack.

"Don't worry buddy, I'll be here for you. I know you 're lonely and all…" Peter quipped as the criminal landed right in front of the hole. He only concentrated on Peter, not caring for anyone else in the bank. He sorts of growled like a dog and swung his arms around, sending waves and waves of his attacks at the teen. "Yikes, hit a soft spot huh?"

"Do you ever shut up!?" The man asked, getting annoyed with his constant little comments.

"I'm just trying to making some…" Peter shot a web around a pillar, swinging around it constantly to create momentum. As he released at the perfect moment, he sent a heavy hitting punch right into his face. "Small talk!"

*CRASH*

The armoured man flew out of the building out a window. He landed back on his feet, holding his face. Peter took the advantage to swing out of the same window and shot two strings at the ground beside the armoured man. Pulling himself towards him for another attack.

"Heh" The criminal chuckled lightly, his gauntlets recharged, making a dramatic swinging motion, he slammed both of his fists on the ground creating a vortex almost.

"What the?!" Peter couldn't react fast enough as he hit the barrier. It felt like his body was being pulled in different directions, before he repelled him backwards with great force, sending his body, crashing into the bank's walls. "Oh… Ok… That hurt…"

"Die!" The armoured man screamed jumping into the air his two fists coming down onto him. The young teen quickly fired a web to his right, zipping his way out of the attack. The slam the criminal made was imbued with his shockwaves… Getting hit by that would be bad. Upon contact the walls around it exploded and he quickly followed up with a projectile attack. "How about this?!"

"Man, you really need to work on your trash talk. It's really basic" Peter commented but the man didn't care. A large shockwave shot out, carrying along with it, debris from the attack prior. It was hard for Peter to evade as all he needed to do was web zip somewhere else, but he noticed the debris was heading towards a mall. "Oh shoot! Wait… Callum!?"

Peter saw from where he was a window where Callum was. He looked kind of funny but he had to head over there. With no thought, He swung over to the mall as fast as he could, but the debris hit smack dab middle of the window. "Dammit! No… He should be fine…"

Peter landed on the broken side of the mall and saw Callum coughing, holding onto a pretty blonde girl. Like he thought he was alright.

"Thor?" Callum asked, but he started to scan his clothing. He looked at Peter in the eyes, "Peter is that you?"

"No. No I am not." He answered monotone way. Giving some head twitches. He didn't want his brother to give away his identity and hoping he would catch on. He didn't… His brother looked at him peculiarly and shook his head.

"Uh… Ok… What are you doing?" He asked, helping the lady up.

"I'll tell you later okay?" Peter said, directing his attention to the girl. Callum glanced over to her, not really understanding the whole situation. But he knew Peter wanted to talk to him alone.

"Hey, Taylor, get out of here okay? I'll be fine. I just need to make sure everyone else is okay" Callum said to the girl, but she looked like she wasn't going to budge.

"What!? I can't just leave you here!" Taylor argued but Callum was having none of it. He held her hand and started to bring her over to where the team was. "No!"

"Please okay? I'll be fine. I promise. I'll see you at the game okay?" Callum asked holding her hand tightly and staring right into her eyes. His eyes showed his confidence and did give some sort of calming aura to her, enough for her teammates to grab her.

"You better keep that promise" She said, frowning, still not wanting to leave him there. The team grabbed her and ran down the stairs. Callum turned back to his brother who tossed him a mask.

* * *

"And you know everything else after that" Peter just finished explaining what had happened, and it left Callum with the weirdest look on his face. He looked like he had many questions…

"Wait, wait… Back up… You saw Mr. Hardy?" Callum asked, and Peter nodded his head. "And you told Felicia you haven't seen him."

"Yeah?" Peter looked at his brother oddly.

"Why?" Callum asked, he was edging on fact that Peter didn't tell Felicia some vital information.

"What? Tell her that some guy wearing this super-awesome powered suit was threatening her father who probably has some sort of criminal record on him?" Peter explained, and after hearing it like that, Callum nodded his head lightly.

"Okay… I guess that's fair" Callum conceded but he still felt bad. Especially since Felicia seemed to deathly worried about her father. Then again, who wouldn't? "So… What do we do now?"

"For now? We should just focus on finding Mr. Hardy… who knows where he is?" Peter said, heavily worried about his teachers well being. "Ah shoot…"

"What?"

"There's no spare towels in the bathroom. Oh, and clothes…" Peter hurriedly grabbed a spare towel from his room, and pondered what to do with clothing…

"Just give her yours for now. Unless you want her walking around with only her underwear." Callum said, walking over to his brothers closest tossing him a couple of his t-shirts and plaid button-ups.

"Ugh… I guess…" Peter wavered on this decision, but his brother was right. He gave them a quick smell just in case, and thankfully they smelled nice. "I'll be right back"

"Mhm…" Callum responded.

Peter walked out the hallway and towards the washroom where he could the sound of the shower being used. He knocked on the door a couple times before calling out her name. "Felicia? Felicia you there?"

"Huh?! Y-Yeah!" She responded nervously, covering up her parts even though the two doors were closed.

"There's not any towels so I just wanted to bring some over. Oh, and some extra clothing" Peter explained.

"Oh? Oh okay. Thank you" Felicia said trying to calm herself. "I'll unlock the door for you"

"Hm?" Peter held the door handle and opened it with a click. _"It's unlocked?"_

"Huh?!" Felicia stepped out and saw Peter's reflection from the mirror. The frost effect disappeared and Felicia's sudden shriek startled the teen whom then pushed the door a little too far… _"Oh shit I didn't lock it?!"_

The door opened, Peter and Felicia looked right into each others eye. Felicia's body was right in front of him, and he was… stunned… plus her wet hair really got to him. "I'M SORRY" Peter dropped the towel and clothes on the floor as he screamed jetting out of the door and slamming it shut. He leaned his back against the wall, covering his red face.

Felicia on the other hand stepped back into the shower also covering her face. _"Oh my god, oh my god… He saw me… He saw me…"_ Despite the embarrassment, her body felt like it was getting hotter, and not because of the water.

"Uh… You okay there buddy?" Ben came up the stairs to check on what was happening. Peter was seen leaning against the wall with his right arm, and left arm on his hips. It was an odd stance…

"Yeah! Yeah! Everything is… Coolio!" Peter answered.

"Did… Did you just say Coolio?" Ben asked narrowing his eyes at his son.

"Yes" Peter nodded. Ben slowly nodded his head as if not judging him heavily. He walked back down the stairs saying nothing.

Felicia got out of the showers, seemingly to have calmed down from the prior encounter. She dried herself off with the towel Peter provided her with. She picked up the clothes and noticed they were a little to big for her, but she couldn't really complain. "Are these… Peters?" She asked, she put on the t-shirt and got a large whiff of his scent. She felt her body tingling but it wasn't as strong as when she was in the room. She put on the plaid button up as well, but there were no pants. She guessed none of them fit her. But the clothes were big enough to cover at least half of her thighs.

"God… This smells really good…" Felicia couldn't help but keep on sniffing the clothing. Until eventually the scent really started to take over. Her knees began to feel weak and they gave in. She knocked one of the cups over on the counter making a large sound that startled Peter on the other side.

"Felicia? Are you okay?" Peter asked, and the only thing he heard was large sniffing sound. He wasn't sure of what to do. "Can I come in?"

"Mhm…" Felicia answered, although it sounded out of character…

"Okay…" Peter came through the washroom door and found Felicia on her knees sniffing his t-shirt. Her cheeks were red, and was panting heavily. "Felicia? Do you have a fever or anything?"

"No…" Felicia muttered as she looked seductively into Peter's eyes. She stopped sniffing and started crawl like a cat towards Peter. Her eyes flashed yellow similar to Mr. Hardy's at the bank.

"Uhh…." Was the sound he made seeing how his girlfriend was acting very, very strangely. He did think it was sort of hot, but… He was also highly concerned. As he was too concentrated on her demeanour, he didn't notice Felicia grab a hold of his foot and pulled him down. "What the!?" Peter slipped and slammed his butt on the floor as Felicia climbed up on him, his back leaning against the door.

"I can't take it anymore…" Felicia confessed. She looked at him in the eyes, she wanted him badly. Peter couldn't move, he was way too shocked to move. She was also really close. Her slightly wet hair, wearing her clothes, and her eyes, everything was making it very hard for him to move.

"Uh… F-F-Felicia? W-W-What are you doing?" Peter stuttered, but she didn't want to answer. She grabbed a hold of his face, and aggressively pulled him into a sultry kiss. The young teen widened his eyes in shock, but soon closed as it started to feel good for him.

Felicia never released her lips from his unless it was to take a breath. When ever she did, she would go straight back into it. Ever kiss she made, she tried to slowly use her tongue to enter Peter's mouth. The latter could feel it as well. Every kiss she made, edged closer and closer. Peter wrapped his arms around her slender waist as he himself started to go on the offensive.

Felicia opened his eyes in surprise slightly as Peter was the first to use his tongue. She happily welcomed it, pulling him closer, hoping to feel more of him. "Peter…" She moaned as they released for air.

" _Whoa… This escalated quickly…"_ Callum thought who was the other side, listening through the door. He heard Peter screamed prior, and then something drops. He was curious to see what was going on, and left his room as Peter entered the washroom.

" _That sly fox…"_ Was what Callum said before going to the washroom door to listen in on what they were doing. Much to his surprise all he heard was someone dropping to the floor and then just a bunch of smacking sounds. _"Oh man… MJ is not going to be happy about this…"_

Felicia grabbed Peter's arm and lead it towards her stomach. She slowly brought it down much to the surprise of the young teen. She leaned over to his ear, "I want you… Inside"

As tempting as it was, Peter's mind started to work again. He looked into her eyes, and something told him… This wasn't Felicia, or… It was but something else was taking control. "Wait, wait!" Peter shot his hands back.

"Whats wrong?" Felicia asked sadly. Peter sighed as he got up and also helped the platinum blonde. "Did I something wrong?"

"No… No… But…" Peter started, not knowing what words to use. "I… You… This isn't you is it?"

"Huh?" Felicia tilted her head, but it struck something in her.

"That look in your eyes… That wasn't you. And if it wasn't you… I don't want to take advantage of it" Peter explained. Felicia felt the warm feeling in her body, but it felt different this time. This intimate moment was ruined by…

"FELICIA?!" Mr. Hardy slammed his foot through the door way urgently. Peter and Felicia jumped back in surprise as they didn't expect him to randomly show up in their house. Peter saw Callum equally as shocked, actually he looked more scared.

"Dad? DAD!" Felicia jumped towards her father and gave a nice big hug. Mr. Hardy replied the same, lifting her up into the air for a bit. "I was so worried about you"

"I know, sweetheart… I'm sorry" Mr. Hardy gently lowered her daughter back onto the ground and face Peter. "Thank you, for taking care of her."

"No need to thank me Mr. Hardy. I'm just glad you're okay." Peter replied but the teacher shook his head. He placed his hand on his shoulder. He didn't say anything but smile, and it confused him.

"I knew you were the perfect guy" Mr. Hardy smiled brightly, but Peter didn't know what he meant by that. Regardless the compliment made him feel good about himself.

"What happened dad? I've been worried sick!" Felicia started to pout, and Mr. Hardy reverted back to his usual fun-loving self.

"Haha! Sorry about that. I'll tell you on the way home. How about that?" Mr. Hardy said, but he was interrupted by two individuals who seemed oriented to not letting them leave.

"Oh no you don't. We just prepared some dinner. Why don't you stay?" May asked politely.

"Yeah! The more the merrier right?" Ben said.

"Oh no… I couldn't" Mr. Hardy argued but he was tugged on by his daughter. She didn't seem to mind, if she stayed. He turned to Peter whom nodded with a smile, and then turned to Callum

The younger brother chuckled, "You won't win this argument against them Mr. Hardy. It's better to surrender."

"Well… If that's the case… Sorry for intruding" Mr. Hardy said. The two loving parents walked over to them and guided them down the stairs, all the while telling Peter and Callum to get cleaned up before sitting down. But before that, as Felicia was walking down the stairs, she looked over to Peter and gave him a wink that struck his heart.

"Oh damn… You move fast huh?" Callum commented only to receive a nice elbow from his brother.

"Just get cleaned up…" Peter smiled.

 **Meanwhile…**

"Never gave me my phone back…" The high school student complained. He was one of the kids who were recording the fight from earlier… He smiled however. "Good ol' cloud bank…" He smiled as he accessed the fight through his computer. He went over to Utube and started to upload the video, and thankfully it would only take a few minutes to render it.

"This is going to be awesome! New superheroes" the boy said before he heard someone calling out his name.

"Miles?! Miles! Dinner is ready!" Miles mom called out and just as she did, the video was finished rendering.

"Alright! Be right there mom!" Miles clicked the upload button before heading off to dinner. The video went up, and within a few seconds it went viral… Especially with a headline like _New York's New Superheroes?_

* * *

" _ **What the hell are you doing!? Get out of here, its too dangerous!"**_

" _ **Hey! What the hell man!?"**_

" _ **Give that back!"**_

" _ **I'll give it back when you guys are safely out of here alright?!"**_

The video was being played on a big screen with ten people in a circle table watching the fight between Shocker, Peter and Callum. Most of them were impressed, as it seemed the two-fighting looked like teens, and they didn't even have a costume.

"What do you think?" A man wearing a blue, red and white costume spoke.

"What do I think? I think that warrior has fine taste in face accessories. Clearly a fan of mine" Another said, this man wearing armour and a red cape, accompanied by a metal hammer and nice facial hair

"Not that thunder-head… The three people" This time a man wearing a normal costume spoke, only having a bow by his side

"Those two don't seem like a threat. But who knows. Good can go bad in a second." A woman spoke, wearing a skin-tight black suit. She had lovely red hair and some killer eyes. "You got any opinions Steve?"

"Hm…Can't say much from this video… What do you think Tony?" Steve asked. A well-dressed man appeared from the dark side of the room. He looked over to the woman on his right.

"Carol. You think you can keep a close eye out for those two?" Tony asked a blonde-haired woman. She wore a similar black suit with a lightning symbol on it, with an eye mask and a red raiment around her waist.

"Sure. Is that all?" The beautiful blonde asked.

"If they become a threat… Terminate them" Tony ordered, getting an odd look from Steve, clearly not liking that order.

"Got it" Carol answered with no hesitation.

* * *

Oh my god! I think this is longest chapter I've written and now my body hurts. Luckily thanks to the holidays, I actually had a lot more time than I thought. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Really spicing it up right now. Have a Happy New Year!


End file.
